


The Blood That Binds Us

by The_PinkFluff



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PinkFluff/pseuds/The_PinkFluff
Summary: Kiki was the new girl enrolling into Cross Academy, but something dark and mysterious loomed around her. Recently being attacked by a rare breed of vampire, she is now one of the blood-suckers herself. Her breed is new, and quite unusual. In order to survive, she needs her blood regulary sucked by another vampire.
Relationships: Kuran Kaname/Original Female Character(s), Shiki Senri/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Arrival

It was a new breed of vampire, one that had an unusual way of surviving. They weren’t like the other common vampires, although they still drank blood. In fact, one would think that the new breed had no difference from a common blood-sucker. They had beautiful faces, and moved around with grace and elegancy. Almost every single one could be mistaken for an Aristocratic vampire. The one thing that divided the two species?

In order to survive, the new breed of vampires needed their blood sucked practically on a daily basis by another vampire. There were times where they begged neighborly blood-suckers to do the deed, but most of the time they lived with the vampire that changed them. It was easy to indicate when their blood needed to be sucked. They’d begin choking harshly as the poison inside of them began to broil out of control. The choking could go on for several hours if their blood failed to be sucked, and if that happened, they would die a cruel death.

And like all other vampires, this breed needed to feed on the blood of others, but there was another cruel twist to this breed. They couldn’t just suck any human’s blood; they required to drink another vampire’s blood. They couldn’t even take blood tablets; they would just vomit it all back up. 

The fate of this new breed seemed almost tragic. How it came into creation? No one knows… And there is one law that they all must follow: They must never, ever, get together with a Pureblooded vampire.

* * *

Kiki wearily stood in front of the entrance to Cross academy, her feet practically frozen onto the ground. Today was the day that she would be enrolling into the academy. She wasn’t going to be in the day class, though. She would be enrolled into the night class. Why? Because she was a vampire. 

She jumped a tad when a hand grasped her shoulder firmly. Turning her head, she let out a shaky breath. “Oh Tori, you scared me…” she mumbled quietly. 

Her older brother kept his hand on her shoulder. “Sorry…” he answered back, running his fingers through her long, black hair. He began moving her hair to the side so the pale flesh of her neck was visible. 

“Right here?” Kiki whined, trembling from his touch. She listened as he let out a chuckle.

“It has been a few days…” He leaned down and ran his tongue up her neck.

Kiki quickly turned to face him. “I’m fine right now,” she said quickly. She ran a hand across his face, lifting his bangs so she could see the scar that went over his eye. She felt her insides twist with aversion. He had gotten that scar from when he was attacked by that retched vampire that changed him, and because of that, he could no longer see out of that eye. 

Tori frowned and reeled away from her touch. “Well, you need to find me later, then. I don’t want you getting sick because you didn’t want your blood sucked.”

She sighed. “Fine, geez… You can be so mean, sometimes…” She crossed her arms and looked back towards the school. “I should go and talk to Headmaster Cross now. I need to get settled in.” 

He nudged her forward. “Don’t let me stop you,” he said, crossing his arms. “Remember, find me tonight.” He then quickly vanished out of sight. 

Kiki let out a sigh and began her short trek to where the Headmaster waited for her. To her surprise, the girly-looking man stood in front of the night dormitory, his hands held together. She wondered how long he had been standing there.

“My, was Tori losing control?” he asked, slightly concerned. 

Both Kiki and Tori knew Kaien Cross from their past; he was their father’s best friend. So of course he knew about the two of them. Their father had just informed him on both of their situations, both of them being the new breed of vampire. 

She shook her head to the man who was her father’s best friend. “I haven’t had my blood sucked for a few days,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him. “It’s nothing to worry about, Headmaster.”

Cross patted the top of her head, narrowing his eyes. “Your father wants me to watch you as if I were your parent, so I will worry about you.” He gave her a smile. “Will your brother be returning, then?”

“He said he would later tonight…” Kiki muttered, taking a step back. “I hope you don’t mind…”

“Not at all,” he exclaimed. “As long as he doesn’t bother the other students here.” He held a hand to his chin. “Which gets me thinking… Why isn’t he enrolling?” 

The little vampire shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. I guess he doesn’t like being surrounded by people.” 

Cross nodded slowly. “Understandable.” He gently patted her shoulder. “Well I’m sure you’re tired, but I’m afraid the vampires will have to take it from here.” He rubbed the top of her head wildly. “You know where to find me if you ever feel uncomfortable.”

Kiki smiled. “Yes, thank you.” She waved to the Headmaster as he began walking away. She then gulped and turned to look at the door. Not long ago she wouldn’t have had to enroll into the night class; she only recently had become a vampire. Most people would be shocked when she said that the vampire to change her was none other than her older brother.

Nervously, she brought her hand to the door, wavering. She knew that there would be no turning back. Once the door was open, she knew that she would finally have to accept her fate as a vampire. Sucking in her fears, she quietly knocked on the door twice. It didn’t take long for her to hear footsteps approaching, and then the door opened a tad. A young man with blonde hair and green eyes stood on the other side. 

“Oh, you must be Kiki! The Headmaster said you would be coming!” he greeted happily. He opened the door widely and held his head out. “Come in!”

“Thank you,” Kiki said as she walked into the building. It was very spacious and fancy-looking. That’s what happens when all the vampires (or at least most of them) were aristocrats.

The vampire shut the door and smiled at her. “I’m Takuma Ichijo, the vice president in this dormitory.” He began walking up the stairs. “I’ll go get the dorm president for you.” He pranced up the staircase and vanished in seconds. Kiki strode over to the nearby couch and took a seat. She figured that everyone would be asleep, since it was the afternoon, but Takuma had been kind enough to stay up to greet her. What a kind vampire…

Kiki then flinched as soon as she heard an awfully familiar voice from the top of the staircase. She quickly stood and turned to face the stairs. Tears sprang into her eyes and her heart began to beat faster as she watched the dark-haired young man stride down the steps.

He gave her a smile, his eyes sparkling. “It has been a while, hasn’t it Kiki?” he said gently. 

The little vampire sprinted up to him and jumped into his embrace. “Kaname!” She pressed her face into his chest. “I’ve missed you so much!” 

Kaname held her against him. “I have missed you as well.” He moved back a tad and stared down into her eyes. “When did this happen?” he asked, resting a hand on the side of her face. “Who changed you into this being?” 

Kiki sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. “It was just recently…” She looked at the ground. “My… my older brother was the one to change me…” 

“Tori?” He looked at her, clearly shocked. “I did not know that he was a vampire.”

She nodded. “He went missing for a few years, and that’s why.” She sighed. “The vampire that changed him injured his eye, too, so he’s blind in it…” 

Kaname ran his fingers through her hair. “I am sorry that you had to go through all of that…” he whispered. He turned his head slightly as he heard movement, but he ignored it. He leaned down closer to her face. “You can stay in my dorm today.” 

At his tone of voice, she blushed and shuddered. “A-are you sure you’re okay with that?” she asked, her voice shaking slightly. 

He smiled at her. "We could catch up with each other…" He took in her scent before continuing. "Unless you are too tired…"

"N-no!" she shouted quickly, holding her hands up. She looked from side-to-side as he stared at her quizzically. "I-I mean… I'm not really used to sleeping during the day…" she added. She could feel her cheeks warming as Kaname pulled her back into a hug. 

"It is alright. We can talk then. Does that sound fine to you?" He placed a hand on the back of her head. 

Kiki could feel memories flooding back into her head as she placed her hands on his chest. She let out a breath. "Yes…" She lifted her head and smiled up at him. "That sounds fine."

Kaname gently took a hold of her hand and led her up the stairs. She looked around the area, awe-stricken on how beautiful the dormitory was. Then again, she had come from a rather poor family, so this was like heaven to her. Her head quickly bumped into Kaname's back as they stopped abruptly. He was frowning. 

"Hanabusa, what are you doing up?" he asked, even though there was no other creature to be seen. It didn't take long for Kiki to spot the blonde-haired vampire that came into their view. His eyes were an icy blue, and he had a soft and gentle face. He bowed down shamefully. 

"I'm sorry, Lord Kaname. I-I was just curious about the strange scent that's floating about…" he stuttered, keeping himself bowed. 

Kaname frowned irritably, and once Hanabusa stood straight, he smacked him across his cheek with the back of his hand. As the blonde vampire cowered down, Kaname spoke. "That strange scent happens to be someone whom is dear to me." His grip tightened on Kiki's hand. "Her name is Kiki, and she just recently became a vampire." 

Hanabusa looked towards the little vampire. "It's very nice to meet you, Kiki," he said, giving her a brief bow. Kiki did the same for him.

"I-it's very nice to meet you, too, um… Hanabusa, was it?" 

He nodded. "But you can call me Aido, if you want." He looked towards Kaname. "I'm sorry for snooping around, Lord Kaname. Please forgive me." He bowed down to the Pureblood once more. 

Kaname eyed him harshly, but sighed. "All is forgiven, Hanabusa, but remember, this is not merely a strange new scent. Kiki will be attending this academy from now on." Hanabusa nodded to him. 

"Understood." He then turned and strode along down the hallway to his nearby dorm room. 

Kiki gently took a hold of Kaname's sleeve as she watched Hanabusa stride along. "Kaname… Why does he address you as Lord?" 

"Well, Kiki, did I not ever tell you that I am a Pureblood?" he asked her, tilting his head questioningly. When Kiki shook her head, he pressed on. "Since I am the highest-ranking vampire, they must all obey my command." 

The little vampire blinked slowly, taking in all of this new information. Either he had informed her about his social standing and she just didn't remember, or he never spoke of it in the past. "Does that mean I have to call you Lord Kaname?" 

The Pureblood let out a chuckle that echoed down the hallway. "Not at all. Since I have known you for such a long time, I am sure that the formalities can slide." 

Kiki smiled up at him and giggled. "Okay!" Her mind then whirled around frantically, trying to pinpoint this mysterious feeling that she was having. She had it with him when she was young too, but… It felt different. It wasn't the same warm feeling that caused her cheeks to redden. It was more of a major attraction that caused her entire body to feel weak and hot. Maybe this was love? Who could say…

Kaname led her into his dorm, where he shut the door as soon as they both entered. Kiki looked around, and was quite impressed. His room was rather big, with various furnishings dotted here and there. She sat down on the edge of his bed and looked towards the ceiling, letting out a sigh. It was so comfy; she just wanted to fall asleep at that moment. She flinched slightly as Kaname sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"My poor Kiki… You must have been through so much trauma…" He sniffed at her neck, gently biting down on his lower lip. Kiki knew he was attempting to refrain from biting into her neck; her breed's blood was like candy to other vampires. He parted her hair away from her neck and kissed her flesh. 

The little vampire let out a whine. "K-Kaname, i-is this a good idea?" She knew what he was about to do. There was no response, only a tongue that dragged along the base of her neck. Kiki shut her eyes tightly, trembling from the sensation. She knew this act was forbidden for her breed, but she couldn't resist; she couldn't pull back. She loved Kaname. 

The Pureblood held onto the little vampire tightly. "Finally… I have waited to do this for so long…" he muttered before sinking his fangs deep into her neck. Kiki let out a quiet gasp, grabbing onto Kaname's arm tightly. This felt so right; so perfect. It was almost as if he could sense the poison in her body beginning to boil. She knew he wanted to help her. 

"K…Kaname…" she whispered, both of her eyes turning blood red. She was suddenly aware of the growing hunger that escalated inside of her. She bit down on her lower lip with the tips of her fangs, trembling slightly as he drew away from her fresh wound. He stared at her, crimson blood dripping from his chin. 

"Do you need a drink?" he asked, running his pale fingers through her black hair. The little vampire stared at him, her eyes in a lustful trance. She was so hungry; but she didn't want to seem demanding. Kaname gave her a smile and placed a kiss on her bleeding wound. "Go ahead. Even if the others smell my blood they would not dare to intrude." 

Kiki crawled onto Kaname and stared down into his red eyes. "A-are you sure this is okay?" she asked, leaning down towards his neck to take in his scent. He smelt sweet, like honey. She could also smell the scent of her blood that trailed down from his mouth. His scent was so overpowering, but yet, it drove her crazy. She clung onto his shoulders tightly, awaiting his answer.

He let out a low chuckle and placed a hand on the back of her head. "Go ahead. Take as much as your body needs," he purred to her huskily. Kiki licked her lips appreciatively and then licked his neck gently, marveling in his taste. "So good…" she whispered before sinking her small fangs into his neck. His blood… It tasted so good. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she feverishly sucked in his liquid candy, pleasured tingles buzzing throughout her bloodstream. She let out a moan as she felt Kaname wrap his arms around her waist. She didn't want to take too much of his blood, and she had a feeling that one of the vampires would grow curious and come to investigate the two different scents of blood that intermingled with each other. She willed herself to pull away from his neck and stare away shamefully. 

"I'm sorry, K-Kaname…" she mumbled, licking the remnants of his blood off of her lips. The Pureblood just chuckled. 

"There is no need to apologize," he pointed out, playing with the single white highlight in her hair.

The little vampire stared at the Pureblood, feeling ashamed of herself. She didn't know what would happen if another vampire of the same breed as her found out about her forbidden act; but she didn't want to worry about it too much. She gave him a small smile. "Well… th-thank you for allowing me to quench my thirst…" she mumbled, her eyes returning to their normal color; one dark red and one dark purple. 

Kaname sat her up next to him, setting his hands on his lap. "You are very welcome. I will be willing to help you out when you feel hungry once more." 

Kiki giggled and then looked towards the door as she heard a soft knock. She knew it; another vampire had come to investigate. Kaname stood up from beside her and strode over to the door, opening it a crack. 

"Yes?" he asked. 

The voice from the other side was that of a female's. "Lord Kaname, I-I smelt your blood and some other vampire's blood… I-is everything okay?" Kiki tilted her head curiously and then stood up, striding over towards Kaname, but he held his hand out to stop her. 

"Yes, everything is just fine, Ruka. You should be getting ready for class. There is no need to worry about me." 

The female vampire hesitated a moment before nodding her head. "Yes, Lord Kaname…" she murmured, bowing down. She then turned around and walked away. Kaname shut the door and turned to look at Kiki. 

"I am sorry about that," he apologized, patting her head. "Maybe you should take a rest before class starts. You have at least a few hours." 

It was as if he read her mind; she was just going to ask if she could sleep. She nodded her head gratefully. "Y-yes… Th-thank you, Kaname." He led her over to the bed and waited for her to burrow underneath the covers. He knelt down and planted a kiss on her forehead. Kiki shuddered from the sensation and gave him a small smile. "I-I'll see you soon, right?" 

The Pureblood nodded. "I will be right here when you wake up, I promise," he said before Kiki closed her eyes. She began thinking about Kaname, and what the rest of her time at Cross Academy would be like. Her future looked bright; soon she and Kaname would be married… At least that's what she hoped. But there was that constant fear nagging at the back of her mind of what would happen when she was found out; what would happen when other vampires of her breed realized that she was in love with a Pureblood.


	2. The Encounter

Kiki’s eyes fluttered open as she felt a gentle hand running across her shoulder blade. They were the same gentle hands that held onto her tightly as a young child that feared being alone in the darkness. The hands that reassured her when her fears took control of her body and consumed her slowly.

They were the hands of Kaname Kuran.

Kiki sat up slowly and rubbed her sleepy eyes. “Y-you’re here…” she mumbled tiredly, still clinging onto the dreamland that she had been traveling in. 

Kaname noticed her tired-sounding voice, and grew concerned. “Are you still tired?”

She glanced at the dark-haired vampire with cloudy eyes. “Mmm…?” She tilted her head slightly and blinked, her bushy eyelashes caressing her pale skin. A smile grew on her face as he brought a hand to her cheek, and she nuzzled against his palm kindly. “A-a little…” she murmured. She stared into his crimson red eyes and he stared right back into her bicolored. She knew what was running through his mind; he was recalling their past that they shared together.

“I am sorry,” he whispered to her softly. “I know you are afraid of the dark, but it is about time that we be getting to class.” He tenderly ran his fingers through her silky black hair and took in her delicious scent. “I have a uniform for you right here. I’ll step outside so you can change.” 

Kiki looked to the nightstand that was right next to the bed and noticed the neatly folded white uniform. She bit down on her lower lip with the tips of her fangs and looked toward Kaname with pleading eyes. “D-do I have to go tonight?” she asked, her voice quiet. “I-I-I don’t think I’m ready yet…” 

Kaname tilted his head to the side. “Oh? Why not?” He gently held the little vampire against him.

“T-to be honest, I… I’m a little scared…” she admitted, moving a hand close to her mouth. Kaname’s scent was so beautifully delicious; she just wanted to drink his blood at that very moment. But she didn’t want to seem greedy, and she knew that Kaname would surely be bothered again by another vampire. 

“Darling…” he whispered, causing Kiki to shudder from the toxicity of his voice. “I will be right beside you. There is nothing to fear, alright?” 

Kiki knew he was right; he was always right, but the fear didn’t disappear. She was afraid to be in a room full of vampires, since she was still only recently changed. She could tell that Kaname knew from his facial expression. He calmly ran his fingers across her pale cheek. 

“Alright… You can stay in here.” He ran his lips over her skin and breathed calmly. “But could you try on the uniform? I want to make sure the size is appropriate.” 

She warily looked at the uniform and gulped. “O-okay…” Her cheeks turned red as he pulled her tightly against him. She could feel his steady heartbeat; it seemed slow compared to hers. Then again, she was completely flustered. She clung onto his shoulders tightly, resting her lips on his neck. Oh how badly she wanted to be one with him; to be able to spend the rest of eternity by his side…

Kaname hugged her lovingly. “I’ll step out for you,” he murmured, softly kissing the top of her head. “I’ll just be right outside the door.” He gently pulled himself away from her and stood up, striding to the door and exiting the room. 

Kiki stood up and stared down at the ivory uniform with curious eyes, and then looked down at herself. She was wearing a silky white dress with spaghetti-thin straps, which made her bra straps visible. The bottom of her dress barely reached past her hips, which gave sight to the lining of her panties. How could Kaname not have noticed that? Or maybe he did, and just didn’t want to inform her... 

She slid out of her dress and quickly clothed herself in the uniform, and she gave a slight whimper. It didn’t feel right, or look right in that matter. The skirt of the uniform was slightly longer than her original dress, but not by much. At least it was long enough to cover her pelvic region. She slid into the black knee-high socks and hopped into the black dress shoes. It almost looked like she were on her way to a fancy party. She let out a sigh and cleared her throat. “O-okay, Kaname, you can come in now!” 

In an instant, the Pureblood waltzed in and shut the door behind him, eyeing Kiki with marveled eyes. “You look beautiful, Kiki,” he murmured, approaching her and looking her over from top to bottom. 

“You think?” she asked, looking at herself. “I think I look silly…”

“Hush now,” he scolded gently, wrapping his arms around her. “You are beautiful, and there is nothing you can do that will make me say otherwise.” 

Kiki blushed, and took a hold of his uniform in the clutches of her hands. “Th-thank you, Kaname… That means a lot to me…” Something then came into her mind that she had totally forgotten; Tori. Her eyes widened slightly and she gulped down hard. He would be upset if she didn’t show up to his side soon. She blinked and looked up at Kaname. “Um… y-you can still go to class, Kaname…” she whispered to him, resting her head on his chest. “I-I’ll be okay in here… I might just fall back asleep anyway.” 

Kaname hesitated a moment before nodding. “Alright. I’ll be back a few hours before dawn, then,” he stated. He pulled away from her grasp and smiled at her kindly. “Don’t let your fears consume you, alright? If you grow scared, you can always come to me or the Headmaster.” 

She nodded at him appreciatively. “A-alright… Thank you.” She then watched with glistening eyes as he strode back out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. With his disappearance, a sudden surge of fear crashed into her. She was alone in his room, in a dormitory full of vampires. But she quickly shook the thought away; she was being silly. The vampires were going to class, so she would be the only one in the entire dormitory. Unless… Unless some other vampire were to have stayed. She bit down on her lower lip and then sat down on the edge of Kaname’s bed. She wanted to wait a few minutes, just in case there were still other vampires around, and once she felt like enough time had gone by, she stood up and peeked her head out of the door. She looked from side-to-side warily. 

No sign of vampires.

She quietly shut the door and then strode down the hallways, examining the different doors and various decorations displayed on each wall. It was like a palace; so majestic and plentiful. She pranced down the staircase and then stopped at the main doors. She took a cautious glance behind her, feeling something odd about the atmosphere. It was almost as if she were being followed, but she didn’t think it over too much. She opened the doors and then exited, her shoes clanking against hard cement outside. 

Tori didn’t like being around crowded areas, so she knew he would be hiding somewhere. As she gazed around, she noticed several trees that would be perfect hiding spots. She pranced up to them and stared upwards, spotting a dark figure in one of them. It had to be her brother, but she couldn’t really tell.

“Tori?” she called, hoping that it wasn’t someone else. 

There was movement and then a crunch-like noise, then Tori hopped down from the tree, fixing his sleeves to cover part of his hands. “I didn’t think you would come,” he muttered, shoving something into his pocket. “Took you long enough…” He then looked over the uniform that she sported. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“It’s the school uniform for the night class,” she answered simply, crossing her arms. She could see the anger resonating from deep within his bicolor eyes as they stared each other down. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

He let out a chuckle and shook his head. “It’s nothing,” he growled, approaching her and moving her hair to the side. “Now… are you re---“ He stopped midsentence as he spotted the two puncture wounds in her neck. A scowl quickly grew on his face. “The hell…?” He gave her flesh a quick sniff before letting out a dark hiss. “Kuran!” he spat, withdrawing away from her. “What the hell are you doing, Kiki?! You’re not supposed to be near that damned Pureblood!” 

Kiki glared at him. “You aren’t the one to tell me what to do!” she exclaimed, turning away from him. “It’s not like you would care anyways…”

Tori roughly took a hold of her shoulder in his hand and swerved her back to look at him. “You’re an idiot!” he hissed. “This is forbidden for our breed! You know what will happ---“ He stopped and looked to the side. She narrowed her eyes and then took a hold of one of his arms, grabbing his sleeve roughly. Tori stared at her with wide eyes. “Kiki! Stop!” But she didn’t listen. She yanked his sleeve upward and gazed at the various, fresh cuts that leaked scarlet blood. 

Kiki knew that her brother had always been suicidal, but this? This was all so new… so unfamiliar… He never did this around her. Why would he do it? What made him do it? “What are you thinking?” she asked, anger in her tone. “Why are you doing this?!”

Tori looked away from her. “It’s none of your concern, Kiki…” he mumbled, pulling his sleeve back down. “If you don’t need your blood sucked, then it’s time for me to leave.” He glared at her with narrowed eyes. “I’ll be back tomorrow…” He then roughly took a hold of her arm and moved his face close to hers. “Don’t have that Pureblood touching you again, okay?” He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. “I don’t want him touching you.”

The little vampire flinched as her brother’s lips touched against her skin; it didn’t feel right. He never used to be like that. She then lifted her gaze as she heard footsteps land next to her and a gun barrel being activated. A dark-haired young woman and a silver-haired young man stood mere feet away from the siblings, weapons drawn. 

“What are you doing out of class?!” exclaimed the female, the rod in her hands positioned for an attack. Kiki stared on in fear, watching as the young man held his gun towards Tori’s head. 

“And you… I’ve seen you around before. You don’t go to this school.” He scowled at Tori and held his finger against the trigger. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here.” 

The girl glanced at the boy with shocked eyes. “Zero, no killing!” she said quickly, bringing her attention back to Kiki. “What are you doing out here?” she repeated, her tone slightly softer. 

Kiki took a step back, but Tori held onto her arm tightly. “Don’t lay a finger on her,” he growled, glaring at Zero angrily. “I’ll kill you both if you harm a single hair on her head.” 

Zero’s gaze drifted to the small girl, and his eyes slightly widened, his nostrils flaring and eyes beaming red. “What the…” He lowered his weapon and bumped the girl’s shoulder. “Yuki, put Artemis down.” 

Yuki glanced at him through the corner of her eye, noticing the lustful color in his iris’. She sighed and brought the rod back into its holder. “Sorry about that…” she apologized, looking towards Kiki. “Now that I think about it, Headmaster Cross said we had a new night class student enrolling…” She eyed Kiki with curious eyes. “But why aren’t you in class?” 

Kiki gulped down the remnants of her fears and stared right back at Yuki. “I… Kaname said that I don’t have to go to class today.” She bit down on her lower lip. “I… I’m afraid to go in a room full of vampires…”

“You are a vampire,” Zero growled, crossing his arms. He had covered his mouth to try not to smell her scent. “Why should you be afraid to be around others like you?” 

“Because,” Tori interjected. “She was only recently changed, and I was the one to change her.” 

Anger could be seen emanating from Zero, and he stepped forward harshly, but Yuki held an arm out to stop him. “Stop, Zero!” she scolded, frowning at him heavily. She looked towards Tori with burning eyes. “I’m sorry, but you have to leave the grounds right now.” 

Kiki clung onto her brother’s arm, but he gave her a reassuring glance. He gently pulled his arm away from her and let out a low growl. “Fine… I’ll go… Don’t throw a fit…” He began walking away and then glared at Zero with narrowed eyes, giving him a quick sniff. “You better try your hardest to hide that thirst of yours,” he hissed coldly, striding past him and disappearing into the distance. 

Yuki blinked and then looked at Kiki. “So… you are Kiki, right?” 

Kiki nodded her head. “Y-yes…” she whispered softly, holding her head low. 

Zero let out an annoyed sound and closed his eyes. “Yuki, we should be heading back to our post,” he muttered, attempting to conceal the thirst in his eyes.

Yuki nodded her head in agreement. “You’re right.” She turned her attention towards Kiki. “I think you should head back up to your dorm. It’s against school rules to be out and about when class is in session…” 

“Okay…” she whispered softly. She gazed at the two. “What were your names?” 

“Yuki Cross,” Yuki said with a smile, bowing down to her. “And that’s my partner, Zero Kiryu.” She pointed a finger back at the silent young man.

Kiki couldn’t help but stare at Zero, her eyes blinking slowly. She lifted her head slightly and took in his scent; smelling something rather sweet. Without really thinking about it, she knew he was a vampire. But why wasn’t he in class? He was wearing the regular day class uniform, too… But as he opened his eyes to stare back at her, her heart began to beat wildly. He was thirsty, and she knew that it was because of her. She quickly shook her head and smiled at the two. 

“I-it’s very nice to meet you both.” She bowed to them and then began prancing back to the moon dormitory. “Maybe I’ll see you two again!” she called after them, waving a hand in the air. She listened as Yuki said her goodbyes and then entered the dormitory, letting out a sigh as the doors closed behind her. She held a hand to her wildly-beating heart and attempted to catch her breath. What was going on inside of her? Why did Zero cause her to feel this way? She had no idea, but her attention drifted towards the nearby couch, where Takuma sat with a book in his grasp. 

Kiki tried to stride past him up the stairs, but of course she was noticed. “Kiki, come here,” he said gently, patting down on the couch. Kiki gulped and then obeyed him, taking a seat right next to him. 

“I-I’m sorry,” she apologized, assuming he was about to scold her for going out without permission. She held her head low shamefully, waiting for her punishment, but he simply shut his book and rubbed the top of her head.

“You don’t need to apologize, Kiki!” he said cheerfully. “I’m not going to punish you!” He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and let out a sigh. “Kaname’s the only one allowed to punish anyone around here, and I’m sure he would never lay a harmful finger on you.” 

Kiki tilted her head. “Th-then why do you want me here?” she asked nervously, fiddling around with her fingers. 

Takuma let out a laugh and patted her shoulder gently. “Stop being so nervous! I promise I won’t bite you!” He smiled at her gently. “I wanted to talk to you about… About the past.” He held a single finger up. “Now, you’ve known Kaname since you were little, correct?” Kiki gave him a nod and looked at him intently, waiting for him to continue. “Well… I don’t know if you remember… But I also knew you when you were little… Very little.” 

She looked towards the ceiling and held a finger to her chin. “Well… I-I never remember seeing you…” She held her head low. “S-sorry…”

“I didn’t think you would remember,” he murmured softly. “You were a toddler, anyways…” 

“Wait… you knew me?” she asked, a tad dumbfounded. 

He nodded. “I think you were two… I was four. But I remember you, clear as day.” He smiled at her. “I remember your mother, too, and your father and brother for that matter.” He rested his head in his open palm. “You always had a smile on your cute little face.”

Kiki was still in shock from this sudden revelation. “How can I not remember this?” She ran her fingers through her hair. “I-I thought I would have remembered something like that…” 

Takuma shrugged his shoulders. “It’s because you were young.” He looked up at the ceiling. “I remember a lot, though… Your parents and how they fought about what was right and what was wrong… Your mother, she wanted to ally herself with vampires. Your father, though… He wanted to kill vampires. He didn’t want anything to do with us blood-suckers.” He closed his eyes softly. “Your mother always invited my family and I over when your father was out working. Your brother was like your father, though. He hated vampires. Every time I came over, he’d shut himself in his room, and he wouldn’t come out until we left.” 

Kiki wasn’t surprised; Tori was completely anti-social. She knew that he hated vampires, too, especially after he was changed into one forcefully. “And me? What did I do?”

He let out a chuckle. “You and I always played together, for hours on end.” He gently took a hold of her hand and started laughing. “And it was the cutest thing when I would be leaving. You’d grab my arm gently and whine. I remember your words exactly. ‘Takuma, don’t leave me alone!’, you’d say. Oh how it made me smile!” He wrapped his arms around her adoringly and buried his face in her neck. “You were so cute!”

“W-well… I-I was just a child…” she mumbled, glancing to the side. “A-all children are cute…”

“Maybe you’re right…” he said, sniffing her neck and licking his lips at how good she smelt. “But… not all girls grow up and stay cute like you.” He bared his fangs, ready to sink them into her flesh, but stopped as he realized what he was doing. He sat back up and smiled at her. “Well, now, I think you should go back to your dorm and take a rest.” He gently patted her head dismissively. “I hope you have sweet dreams, Kiki.”

Kiki nodded her head gratefully. “Th-thank you…” she murmured, standing up and striding away. She strolled up the stairs and then continued her walk to Kaname’s dorm. There were so many thoughts scrambling throughout her mind. Between wanting to be with Kaname, to meeting Zero and Yuki, and finding out about Takuma and her past. She was too drowned in thought to notice the dark-amber-haired figure that watched her trek on in silence.


	3. Chocolate is my Favorite

"Come on, Kiki. Stop looking so scared."

Kiki held onto Kaname's arm tightly as he led her through the hallways of the school building. Today was the day that she would finally be attending her first class. She wasn't excited at all. In fact, she had protested once again to stay in Kaname's dorm, but the Pureblood insisted that she go. He had said it would make him very happy, which of course Kiki fell for. She always wanted to see him happy.

"I-I can't help it," Kiki stuttered, fixing her hair. "Th-this is all so new to me…"

The Pureblood nodded his head. "I understand. I promise you, you will be fine."

She had to believe his reassuring words, but something inside her tugged on her heart. As she felt her pace quicken, she placed a single hand on her chest. She knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Kaname's hands would be touching her again, making sure that there was nothing seriously wrong with her. 

But Kaname just simply smiled down at her. "If you're that afraid, I'll keep you close to me in the class, alright?"

This reassured Kiki… slightly. She blinked and stared at Kaname with her bicolor eyes. "I-I thought you were going to do that anyways?" she asked, giggling slightly. She had meant it to be a joke. Obviously she wasn't really good at them. 

The dark-haired vampire let out a chuckle and patted the top of her head. "You're right, I probably was." He moved a single strand of her hair that had fallen out of place. "But you shouldn't worry so much. Believe me, these vampires will not harm you." 

Kiki knew he was right. In fact, she had already met two of them; Hanabusa and Takuma. Then again, she already knew Takuma from the past, but it shouldn't have counted; she didn't remember him. Hanabusa, on the other hand, seemed like a very nice vampire, but obviously he wasn't very obedient if Kaname smacked him around like he did the other day. Then there was that female that had been concerned about Kaname when she smelt the scent of his blood; Ruka she believed her name was. Kiki wondered if she would be friendly as well.

As the two neared the classroom doors, Kiki released her grip from around Kaname's arm. She stared at the two large doors with worry, knowing what would be on the other side. The fear came back quick, quick like the snap of two fingers. She bit down on her lower lip anxiously and attempted to turn around, but Kaname rested his hand on her shoulder gently. 

"Be strong for me, okay?" he whispered soothingly. "That fear of yours won't be a problem anymore. I promise." 

Kiki gave him a nod. "A-alright…" Before she could protest any longer, Kaname pushed open the doors, and they both strode in side-by-side. Kiki's insides twisted with nerves as she spotted all the glares she was receiving, but she calmed slightly once she spotted both Takuma and Hanabusa staring at her with smiles. She plucked up some courage and waved to them, giving them both a friendly smile. 

The Pureblood led Kiki to the back of the room, where he pulled out a chair for her, waving his hand in a beckoning manner. "Go ahead," he whispered. "Take a seat."

The little vampire nodded her head and sat down, grudgingly attempting to fix the skirt of her uniform. It didn't feel comfortable to her. She glanced at Kaname, who was now seated beside her, and pouted. "I don't like the skirt part of this uniform…" she grumbled. "I feel like I'm not wearing anything underneath…" 

Kaname laughed at her and placed a hand on her thigh. "You'll get used to it." 

Kiki nodded her head and smiled at him before looking to the side as she realized that Takuma was approaching them, with a mysterious-looking young man following close behind. Kiki smiled up at Takuma as he towered above her. "Good evening, Takuma," she greeted, waving to him. 

The blonde-haired vampire smiled at her. "Good evening." He pointed behind him at the dark-amber-haired vampire. "I wanted to introduce you to someone that was eager to meet you." The last words slid out of his mouth harshly as he glared at the vampire. "Come on up here, or would you rather sneak around again?"

The mystery vampire shook his head and then approached Kiki, staring down at her with blank eyes. Kiki shifted nervously on her chair, staring up into his eyes. They seemed like the kind of eyes that hid so many different emotions. She couldn’t help but gulp fearfully, especially after he lifted his head to take in her scent. 

"Chocolate…" he muttered, keeping a keen eye on her face. "You smell like chocolate." 

Kiki tilted her head quizzically. "E-excuse me?" She lifted her hand and sniffed, attempting to smell what she thought the vampire was smelling. Nothing came into her senses. She glanced over at Kaname with puzzled eyes, but he gave her a simple nod. She turned her attention back to the other vampire. "I-is that a bad thing?" she asked.

He shook his head and smiled slightly. "Chocolate is my favorite," he replied, licking his fangs just thinking about it. 

"Really?" Kiki exclaimed, standing up quickly. "M-me too!" 

Takuma laughed from beside them and then began walking away. "Weeeeell I can see you two can take it from here! I'm no longer needed!" And before Kiki could even say goodbye, he was happily skipping away to the lower part of the classroom. She blinked a few times before turning her attention back to the vampire in front of her. 

"What's your name?" she asked, sitting back in her chair. 

"Senri Shiki," he answered, pulling up a chair from nearby and sitting beside her. He blinked and looked towards the Pureblood that sat beside the little vampire. "Is it alright if I sit here, My Lord?" he asked.

The dark-haired vampire nodded his head. "As long as Kiki's not bothered, then it's completely fine." 

Kiki smiled at Kaname gratefully and turned her attention back to Senri. "S-so do you like any other sweets?" she asked, resting her hands in her lap. 

Senri nodded his head. "Mostly any kind." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of Pockys. He reached inside and pulled out one of the chocolate-covered biscuit sticks and held it out towards Kiki. "Here."

The little vampire took the Pocky appreciatively and took a small bite. "Mmm… So tasty!" She chomped away until the entire stick was gone and then licked her lips. "Thank you!" she giggled, smiling at him brightly. She then turned her attention to the front of the room as soon as the instructor walked in, and she made sure to lick the remaining chocolate away from her mouth. This was it; the beginning of her official life at Cross Academy. Her insides twisted with both happiness and anxiety. As she stared on ahead, waiting for the teacher to begin his instruction, some odd sensation began to tingle in her throat. She knew what this feeling was, and put on her bravest face, attempting to conceal the pain that was beginning to grow inside of her. 

* * *

Both Kiki and Kaname walked side-by-side as they strode onward back towards the moon dormitory. After hours of learning and learning, Kiki was ready to collapse onto Kaname's bed and take a snooze. But she had a fun time in class. Senri and her both shared snacks all the whilst whispering each other's likes and dislikes while the teacher talked away. Kaname was slightly bothered, but didn't object to their constant whispers and giggles.

But now there was something else that Kiki was worried about; something that was becoming more and more painful by the minute. The poison inside of her was beginning to boil out of control, and she was holding her hand to her throat. Kaname had yet to notice that anything was wrong. 

"Hey, Kaname?" Kiki called softly, finally breaking the silence. 

The Pureblood looked down at her with a smile. "Yes?"

Kiki gulped and then glanced to the side nervously. She didn't want to pester him about needing immediate attention. She shook her head and gave him a smile. "Never mind. I forgot what I was gonna say." She scratched the back of her head. "Guess I can be forgetful sometimes, huh?" 

Kaname chuckled and patted the top of her head. "Indeed you can." He then moved his attention forward as they neared the gateway out of the area. From the other side, the screaming and screeching voices of girls could be heard. This confused Kiki beyond belief, but Kaname took a hold of her hand and held it tightly. 

"Kaname," she whispered. "Why are---"

"We're only passing through to get to the dormitory. The day class girls like to stand and watch as we stride by before entering class." He stared down at her with those beautiful crimson eyes of his. "Try not to let your fear take over, okay?"

The little vampire nodded her head and then looked behind her at all the other vampires. Senri was not far behind her, and when he saw her turn, he gave her a kind smile. She returned the smile and waved at him, turning her attention back to Kaname. "Okay then, let's go!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Without no form of hesitation, both she and Kaname pushed through the doors together. What lay on the other side made Kiki's eyes widen. She was surprised at how many girls there were, marveling at the beautiful students that passed by elegantly. Kiki couldn't help but glance at the girls that were giving disappointed looks aimed at Kaname.

"Who is that girl?"

"Who cares! Kaname's holding her hand!"

"Are they going out?"

"Maybe she's new?"

Kiki gulped and hid herself partially behind Kaname. All these girls… They caused her to become overwhelmed. Her grip tightened on Kaname and she bit down on her lower lip. From behind her, Senri let out a chuckle. Kaname shot him a glare and looked back to the trembling vampire behind him. 

"Kiki, it's alright," he said relaxingly. "The Disciplinary Committee is holding them off so they will not try to cluster around you."

The little vampire tilted her head curiously. "Disciplinary… Committee?" She then looked forward and spotted both Yuki and Zero. Yuki was pushing back a group of girls so that they didn't overflow out into the vampires' path. Zero was just standing by, glaring at the girls with angry eyes. Kiki revealed herself from hiding as they drew closer to the two. Yuki took notice of her instantly. 

"Oh, hello Kiki!" she greeted, casting a nervous glance towards Kaname. "H-hello to you too, Kaname!" At the mention of Kiki's name, Zero's head turned, and he glared at Kiki with his intimidating purple eyes. 

"Hi Yuki," Kiki greeted back, glancing over at Zero. "It's nice to see you too, Zero," she said, a small smile on her face. Zero just crossed his arms and turned his back away from her. 

Kaname narrowed his eyes at Zero's rudeness, but he gave Yuki a gentle smile. "How are you today, Yuki?" he asked.

Yuki shuffled on her feet bashfully. "W-well… I would be better if these girls listened." 

Kiki tilted her head and then glared at the girls that were attempting to push past Yuki, and as soon as those girls spotted Kiki's bicolor eyes, they drew back and cowered.

"What's up with her eyes?!"

"Yeah, that's so freaky!" 

"Maybe she's possessed or something!"

At their remarks, Zero approached them, annoyance in his eyes. "If you were the new girl, would you want to be called possessed?" he hissed. "Shut up and step back, before I decide to lose my temper." The girls instantly screeched and held their heads low in shame, stepping back away from the front. Zero's gaze traveled back to Kiki, where he simply blinked. "Don't take anything they say too seriously…" he grumbled, turning back away from her.

Kaname watched Zero with a curious flicker in his eyes, but he looked down at the trembling vampire below him. "He's right, you know. Anything they say that's negative is not true." He ran his fingers through her hair lovingly and smiled. All the nearby girls swooned and held their hands over their mouths.

"Oh my goodness, look at Kaname!"

"He really must like that girl!"

"Honestly, they look cute together!"

Yuki looked towards Kiki and smiled. "Well, you guys should head back as quick as you can. I don't know how long I can hold these girls off!" 

Kiki nodded to her. "Thank you, Yuki." She waved to her and smiled. "I'll see you around?"

"Definitely!" she answered cheerfully, waving back to her. "See ya!"

As both Kiki and Kaname trekked onward, the pain in Kiki's body began to escalate. The burning sensation was now overpowering in her throat, and she couldn't help but rest the tips of her nails on her flesh, wanting ever-so badly to just end the pain once and for all. She glanced at the Pureblood through the corner of her eye and bit down on her lower lip. He looked so beautiful, and smelt so delicious; she just wanted to take a drink from him at that very moment. She licked her fangs and took a hold of his arm. 

"Kaname?"

"Yes?" He looked down at the beautiful vampire with a gentle smile, examining her lustful red eyes. "You're thirsty?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "I am assuming you want to drink from me?" 

Kiki tightened her grip on him and stared into his red eyes. "I-if it's not too much to ask…" she whispered. She looked behind her cautiously at all the other vampires that followed them, her eyes stopping at Senri. He had an odd-looking expression on his face, and he stared at her with a vacant-looking expression. 

"Kiki, what are you looking at?" Kaname asked from beside her, gently shaking her shoulder. Her attention was quickly brought back to him and she grinned at him. 

"Nothing. Let's go back to the dorm, okay?" She pressed her cheek against him and looked up into his eyes, licking her lips ever-so softly. The Pureblood nodded his head and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

It was only a matter of minutes before the two were inside of the dormitory, followed by the rest of the vampires. Kiki said her goodbyes to both Takuma and Senri and then followed Kaname up the stairs and into their nearby dorm room. Kaname locked the door and then sat himself on the edge of the bed. Kiki strode over to him and crawled onto his lap, staring down into his eyes. 

"You know… I feel guilty when I do this…" she murmured, licking his neck. 

The Pureblood held her tightly. "There's no need to feel guilty about it," he whispered to her, marveling in her scent that smelt even sweeter than usual. 

Kiki recoiled as she felt his nose touch her skin. She knew how irresistible her blood was, especially when the poison flowed throughout her. Kaname must have been holding back from sinking his fangs into her. She tried to push past the pain she was having and then sank her fangs into his flesh. Her fingers found their way into his hair, where she tugged softly, his taste completely enticing. She was so focused on him that she didn't notice she was becoming sloppy, Kaname's blood trickling down her chin. 

The dark-haired vampire smiled at her and gently pushed on her shoulders. "I think that's enough, Kiki." 

The little vampire hesitantly pulled her fangs away from him and looked into his eyes. "S-sorry…" she said quietly. 

Kaname patted her head gently and smiled. "Stop apologizing," he chuckled. "You don't need to apologize." He ran his hand down her neck and across her back and bit down on his lip. "But I need to head out for a bit. I have some business that I need to attend to." He moved forward and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You'll be fine in here by yourself, right?" he asked, licking off the blood that trickled down her chin.

Kiki shuddered and then nodded her head. "Y-yes, I-I'll be just fine." She smiled at him and waved. "N-now go before I a-attack you again," she joked, baring her fangs. The Pureblood laughed and stood up, striding to the door and wiping his neck with his hand.

"I'll be sure to not let any vampire know that you've been drinking my blood, alright?" he said. "Because I know that it's forbidden for your breed."

Kiki nodded her head. "Okay. Thank you." She smiled at him and then waved as he exited the room, shutting the door so she was left alone in the room. Her throat boiled and burned with pain, and she couldn't help but let out a harsh cough. She was at the dangerous point now. Clutching her throat tightly, she fell onto her side on the bed, attempting to catch her breath, but the coughing ceased to stop. It came to a point where she thought that everything around her was disappearing, engulfing into darkness. She closed her eyes halfway and huddled close to the bed, beginning to feel dizzy. She tried to open her eyes as she heard footsteps approaching, but they felt heavy. She then passed out as a hand softly brushed against her cheek, a tantalizing scent taking over her senses.


	4. An Ominous Feeling

Kiki knew that something wasn't right when she began to awaken from her slumber. She didn't know what it was exactly, but it was a strange, ominous feeling. As her bicolor eyes flew open, she looked around in a panic. Everything seemed normal. She was still in Kaname's dorm, but… Her eyes traveled over to the entry way to the other part of the dorm, where she thought the feeling was coming from. She shakily stood up and then fixed her wrinkled-up uniform. It was then that she realized the burning sensation in her throat was gone, and she could breathe again once more. As she moved her hand along her neck, she felt two, rather fresh puncture wounds in her neck, and they weren't Kaname's. 

She walked up to the entry way and then gazed at what sat upon the couch. To her complete and utter surprise, it was Zero. What was he doing in the moon dormitory, especially when it was so close to class time? She leaned up against the frame of the entryway and looked at him with shock-filled eyes. 

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. 

The young man quickly stood up and didn't meet gaze with her. "Tell Kuran I'm sorry for intruding," he said rather apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I…" He gulped and glared at her with his intimidating-beautiful purple eyes. "I had to help you." 

The little vampire held her hand to her neck where the two fresh puncture wounds were. "You mean… You drank from me?" she asked. 

Zero looked at the ground shamefully. "I was originally going to talk with Aido about his behavior towards the day class girls and all the trouble it's causing… Then I passed by Kuran through the hall and smelt his blood. I knew it was you who had drank from him, but then as I walked by his dorm I… I smelt your blood… It overpowered my control… I couldn't stop myself from going in and then… Then I saw you lying on your side, gasping for air." He blinked and finally met gaze with her. "I know what you are, you know. I've heard about your breed."

Kiki strode closer to him, still keeping her distance. "W-why would you drink my blood?" she asked, her voice panicked. "Y-you don't even know me…"

"I know your breed well enough to know that you would have died if I didn't!" he spat suddenly. "You should be grateful!" His hands balled into fists. "And I know what you've been doing with that damn Pureblood! I know that it's forbidden for your breed!"

The little vampire shrank down submissively and kept her gaze away from him. "Y-you can't tell anyone…" she murmured. 

He scowled at her. "It goes against my better nature to hide things." He then held his hand against his throat as his hunger began to rise up once more. "B-but I might let that slide… If you can grant me one favor…" 

By the look in his eyes, Kiki gulped and took a cautious step back. "Wh-what would that favor be?" She then backed up as he began approaching her more, and she bumped into the wall behind her. He placed his hand on the wall and made it so she couldn't escape from him. 

"Let me drink your blood. Your clean blood," he muttered, lowering his head towards her. Kiki stared up at him with wide eyes, holding her hand out to stop him. A tantalizing scent then wafted into her nostrils, and her eyes quickly turned blood red. Zero blinked and stared at her with a puzzled expression. "Everything alright?"

Kiki moved close to his neck and took a sniff, unwillingly biting down on her lower lip. For some strange reason, she felt incredibly hungry in a matter of seconds. "You smell really good…" she whispered, licking her lips. "I-I'll grant you your favor, b-but I-I want some of your blood, too." 

Zero looked at her, slight surprise written on his face. "Is my scent that good to you?" Kiki nodded to him and then stood onto her tippy-toes, running her tongue along his neck and shuddering as he moved a hand to the back of her head. She bared her fangs, ready to sink them into his flesh, but stopped and blinked.

"You won't tell anybody about this, right?" she asked, lips lingering mere centimeters away from him. 

"No. I won't," he answered, giving a slight tremble from the sensation of her lips on his skin. 

This was the go-ahead for Kiki, and she quickly sank her fangs into his neck, letting out a muffled moan as she began to zealously drink his blood. To her, this blood tasted even better than Kaname's. She found herself grabbing his shoulders roughly, pressing her face closer to his neck, sucking almost feverishly. She wasn't entirely sure why she felt so hungry, having just quenched her thirst on Kaname prior to her poison attack. She drew away just to lick up some blood that had trickled down his neck and near his collarbone then went right back up, sinking in her fangs once more.

"You're a little thirsty, aren't you?" Zero managed to growl out with a smile, but Kiki ignored him, sucking vehemently with the highest care. She couldn't will herself to stop, even when she wanted to. She could feel Zero's muscles tensing from underneath her grasp as he slowly pushed her away. She looked up at him sadly, licking her lips. "I wasn't finished," she whimpered.

Zero chuckled at her appearance, having his blood all around her mouth and dripping down each side of her chin. He then leaned down to her neck, practically having to bend halfway from how short she was. "My turn…" he grunted before licking her flesh.

Kiki trembled nervously and stood on her tippy toes slightly, giving him easier access to her pale neck. Zero bared his fangs, placing the tips against her skin teasingly. Kiki shivered and let out a low growl. “Don't dally. K-Kaname could walk in at any moment...” The silver-haired vampire paid no heed to her growls as he pierced her flesh in the same exact spot where he had bitten her before. She winced a little bit, not entirely sure how she felt about the silver-haired vampire sucking her blood. It was nothing like Kaname, and it didn't bring the same sort of feelings. True, his blood was tasty, but having her blood sucked by him? It didn't feel right to her. 

Several minutes went by before Zero finally pulled away, Kiki’s blood dripping off of his chin. He licked the remnants of her blood from around her wound and then licked around his mouth, staring down at her with his usual purple eyes. “Your blood… It’s nothing like I’ve ever tasted…”

She couldn't bring herself to look at Zero, keeping her gaze focused on the window that glistened in the moonlight. "I suppose it's because of my breed..." She spoke softly, nervously playing with a strand of her hair. 

Zero crossed his arms and then looked towards the door. “I should be leaving now. I’m pretty sure both of our scents have riled up some of the other vampires.” He didn’t even glance back at her as he walked to the door and opened it a crack, examining the hallways in search for any trespassers. “I’m gonna go while no one is around. See you,” he said before he left, shutting the door behind him. Kiki watched after him, holding her hand up to her neck. Tiny droplets of blood were sitting where Zero's fangs had punctured her. She didn't like the ominous feeling that he brought to her. It made her stand on edge. From now on she would have to keep her senses heightened when around the mysterious day-class vampire.

* * *

“Ready… GO!”

Both Kiki and Senri were hanging out in the main room of the moon dormitory, playing the Pocky game, where each person bites the end of the Pocky, and slowly make their way towards each other. Whoever pulled back first was the loser. So far Senri had won every single time. Kiki didn’t find it fair.

As Kiki drew closer to him, he raised an eyebrow, and a smile appeared on his lips. Kiki’s cheeks instantly turned bright red and she bit down, giving up immediately. She chewed up her portion before crossing her arms. 

“That’s not fair!” she cried. “You shouldn’t make faces like that!” 

Senri finished chewing his piece and then chuckled. “It’s not my fault you get flustered easily,” he said and then stuck his tongue out at her. Kiki had pulled out another Pocky and was glaring at him with hard eyes. “What? You wanna go again?”

She nodded. “I’m not quitting until I beat you!” she exclaimed triumphantly, putting one end in her mouth. Senri just shrugged his shoulders and then placed his mouth over the other end, staring at Kiki with intrigued eyes. 

"Be prepared to lose again," he boasted, showing her his fangs. Kiki rolled her eyes before beginning to inch her way forward, as Senri did the same. Before she knew it, their lips were mere centimeters away from each other, but she wouldn't back down. She stared at him, a determined look on her face, as they were at a standstill. Senri blinked and then moved closer until their lips were pressed together. Kiki's entire face turned pure red and she gulped, refusing to pull away. Senri just stared at her with his open eyes, the emptiness in his eyes being replaced with something else; something dark and alluring. 

Finally admitting defeat, she retreated back without even claiming her prize, a crimson blush still on her cheeks. "A-ah… U-um…" She fiddled around with her fingers and glanced to the side, trying to focus on anything but the vampire in front of her.

Senri ate the Pocky and savored the end where Kiki's mouth had been, licking his lips as the treat disappeared. "Why so disturbed?" he asked, tilting his head. "Did I do something wrong?" 

Kiki moved her hands over her mouth and looked over at him. "Y-y-you just kissed me…" she whispered, looking away from him quickly. 

"Well, that's what happens when two people play the Pocky game. They eventually make it to the middle." He pulled out another Pocky and then took a bite, not bothering to offer to play the game again. "I'm sorry if that bothered you." 

The little vampire pouted and rested her hands in her lap. "The least you can do is act like it happened, and that it wasn't something to be brushed aside!" She wasn't entirely happy with herself. She should have seen it coming. 

Senri eyed her curiously and raised an eyebrow. "What? You thought I wanted to kiss you? Like in a romantic sense?" As Kiki nodded, he let out a chuckle. "Well… If I were to do that, it wouldn't have been during the Pocky game." He rubbed the top of her head and smiled at her. "If it ends up happening, and I'm not saying it will, don't freak out, okay? It's kinda creepy." 

Kiki punched his shoulder playfully and smirked at him. "I didn't freak out you moron!" she joked, beginning to laugh. Senri laughed as well, grabbed a hold of her wrist as she punched him. She attempted to pull back, but he held her firmly.

"Bad mistake," he growled playfully, pouncing on top of her and pinning her down against the couch. Kiki let out a surprised squeak and stared up at Senri with wide eyes.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing, S-Senri?" she stuttered, her face red. The vampire smirked down at her and playfully began tickling her sides. Kiki began laughing, attempting to struggle away from him. "S-Senri! S-stop! Th-that tickles!" She shut her eyes tightly and twisted her body around, trying to escape from his clutches. He continued to tickle her while moving his head down towards her face, lips lingering over hers. Their eyes met, and Kiki's face instantly turned bright red once more. 

Her mind was whirling around on different thoughts; different scenarios. This didn't feel… right. She gulped and closed her eyes halfway, turning her head so her gaze was averted from his. Senri licked his fangs and then eyed her pale neck, holding back from penetrating her skin. He held himself back as he spotted the two puncture wounds already on her neck. He blinked. 

"Who bit you, Kiki?" he asked, growing concerned. 

Kiki just stared up at him, her cheeks still red from how close he had been to her. "I… um…" 

Senri moved his face back close to hers, sniffing her carefully. "I smell both Lord Kaname and that day class vampire, Kiryu." He tilted his head curiously and rested a hand on the side of her face. "What happened?"

As his hand touched her, she felt a sense of closeness wash over her. It was at that moment that she realized how close they both had become, and not in a romantic sense, either. Senri felt like a brother to her; a better brother than Tori. Although she still felt he was acting flirtatious towards her, she decided she would spill her guts to him. 

"Well… I've been drinking Kaname's blood… He's the only one who's been gracious enough to offer it to me. Then… then I had one of my poison spells, a-and I passed out… Before I knew it, I had woken up, and Zero had drank my blood already…" She looked away from him shamefully. 

Senri didn't move from atop her, and he moved his hands to grip her wrists. "Why didn't you tell me this any sooner?" he asked, staring down at her with worried eyes. "I could have helped you, you know." 

"I-I didn't think about it…" she mumbled, keeping her gaze away from him. "I-I'm sorry…" She flinched as she felt Senri's head rest upon her shoulder. He had released her wrists and now had wrapped his arms around her slender body, pulling her into him close.

"You can always come to me for that kind of stuff," he murmured, running his fingers through her smooth, black hair. "I'm always here for you." 

Kiki felt surprised at how he was acting; from what she knew about him, he normally wouldn't act like this. She managed to sit up slightly, and she held him caringly. "Okay… I'll come to you next time…" she whispered, holding a single hand to the back of his head. "Don't forget that I'm always here for you, too." She smiled at him tenderly, trying to indicate that she meant what she said. "Okay?"

Senri lifted his head and smiled at her. "Thanks, Kiki," he said, finally removing himself off of her. Kiki sat up next to him and stared at him quizzically. She still sensed something deep inside of him that was bizarre. She couldn't put her finger on it, though. 

The little vampire rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him with bright eyes. "So… We have a little bit of time left before class starts. Is there anything you want to do?" 

The male vampire chuckled at her and rubbed the top of her head wildly. "You know there is plenty that I would want to do, but I'm thinking that Lord Kaname wants you back with him before class." He looked up towards the stairs, as if making sure the Pureblood wasn't approaching. "I'm sure he doesn't like all this attention I'm giving you…"

"I think he doesn't mind," Kiki brought up, poking his nose. "He might seem upset about it sometimes, but he really only wants what's best for me. If that means that I want to hang out with you, then it's fine with him." She shrugged her shoulders. "Then again, there are some days where he seems… depressed almost…"

Senri raised an eyebrow and poked her cheek with the tip of his finger. "Hmm… Maybe he's jealous that I'm hogging you?" he asked, a slight chuckle in his voice. Kiki giggled at him and then opened her eyes wide as she heard footsteps echoing from down the stairs. She turned her head and spotted the Pureblood striding towards them. Senri quickly stood up, causing Kiki to almost topple sideways. "Good evening, Lord Kaname," he greeted, bowing slightly.

The Pureblood's eyes looked oddly empty, and his gaze pierced right through Kiki. She couldn't help but shrink back slightly as he strode up to her, towering above her. 

"Senri, I think it's best that you leave us until class starts," he ordered, not even bothering to look at the vampire beside him. 

Senri lowered his head. "Yes, My Lord…" he responded quietly, taking one last glance at Kiki before walking back up the stairs. 

Kiki looked at Kaname with disappointed eyes. "Wh-what was that about?" she asked him, sadness in her tone.

Kaname narrowed his eyes and sat beside her. "I wanted to talk to you about something that suddenly came to my attention," he told her while glancing to the side briefly. Kiki tilted her head to the side and placed a tiny hand on his face. 

"What is it?" she asked. "D-does it involve me?" A sudden fear came into her mind that he had found out about her and Zero's escapade together, and he would punish her for it, just like he did with Hanabusa. 

He nodded his head. "It's not entirely bad." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a few photographs, handing them to her with the utmost care. "I found these on the ground in my room. I know they're probably not yours, but I just wanted you to take a look at them." 

Kiki took the photos from his grasp and gulped as she eyed them with curiosity. It was her in the pictures as a young child, before ever becoming a vampire. Both of her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple, and her hair was slightly short. She then looked at the other person that was in the photograph. It was Takuma. Of course it was back when he was younger, too, but… She didn't understand where these photos had come from. 

"Do you know who put these in the room?" she asked suddenly. 

The Pureblood nodded his head. "It was Takuma. He had something very important to tell me to go along with these photos." 

His statement caused Kiki to shiver. "O-oh? Wh-what did he say?" 

Kaname averted his gaze away from her and then spoke. "You two were engaged to be married."


	5. Secrets

_What the heck is going on around here?!_

Kiki was stomping towards Takuma's dorm with heavy steps, clearly both angered and surprised at the sudden revelation that Kaname had told her just a few minutes prior. She had to talk with the Vice President for herself to make sure that Kaname wasn't making this up. Then again… Why would he? The Pureblood would never lie to her. Or at least… she hoped.

As she approached Takuma's door, she gave two solid knocks and frowned heavily. "Takuma! Open this door! I know you're in there!" Her voice was exasperated, and her eyes were wide, still from the ever-lasting shock. She shyly took a step back as the blonde vampire opened the door. Kiki's entire face turned red as she realized he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and his hair was dripping wet. 

"I was in the shower, Kiki," he said simply, not smiling for once. "What's gotten into you? Is something wrong?" 

Kiki looked anywhere but at his face. "U-um… W-well… I-I-I wanted to talk to you about something… B-but I can come back later…"

He then finally smiled at her and rubbed the top of her head. "It's not a problem. Come on in!" He moved himself out of the way so the little vampire could enter the room. As Kiki entered, she looked around warily. She knew that both Takuma and Senri shared a dorm, but Senri was already headed to class. Her nerves quickly arose as she realized that she was alone with Takuma. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked as he strode over to the nearby dresser. 

Kiki tried to hold herself back from staring at the almost-naked vampire, but found herself compelled to do so. "Um… K-Kaname just informed me about the conversation you two held…" she said rather quietly, her gaze locked onto him. 

Takuma had grabbed his school uniform and set it on the bed beside Kiki. “Oh, did he?” he asked, frowning a bit. He sat down next to the little vampire and leaned back, keeping his gaze locked onto the ceiling. “Well… I guess the secret’s out then.” He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. “But just so you know, Kaname left the room before I had a chance to explain.” 

The little vampire blinked and tilted her head curiously. “So… can you tell me more then?” 

He laid flat on his back and crossed his arms behind his head. “I might as well.” He shut his beautiful green eyes as a smile soon appeared on his face. “Of course, we only knew each other from when we were young, so we both were unaware of what our parents were discussing. But as of recently I’ve had a strict talk with them, and… I was informed that we were supposed to be engaged.” 

Kiki looked down at Takuma with her bicolor eyes, wondering if her mother had been okay with the engagement. “What does that mean, then?” she asked him curiously.

“As of now it doesn’t mean anything,” he answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. “Your mother wanted you to be able to decide for yourself, so she politely declined my parent’s request for the time being.” He sat up, causing Kiki to move away slightly. “It’s up to you now. What do you think we should do?”

So many different things crossed Kiki's mind as she sat there next to the blonde-haired vampire. “W-well… I-I don’t know… Th-this is all so sudden…” She jumped lightly as Takuma sniffed at her neck. 

“Kiki… I’ve always fantasized about what your blood tastes like…” he whispered, changing the subject. He ran his fingers through her hair and gazed at her porcelain skin, wanting ever-so badly to bite down into her flesh. 

The little vampire let out a quiet gasp as his tongue ran up her neck, her hands roaming his body to rest on his shoulders. “T-Takuma, I can't do this..." she whimpered, attempting to push him back, but Takuma didn’t budge. 

He licked his lips and bared his fangs, ready to sink them into her flesh, but Kiki managed to squirm away from him, reeling back against the headboard of the bed. She stared at him with her wide, bicolor eyes, clearly shocked and scared that he had attempted to drink from her. 

“I-I said I c-can’t!” she exclaimed, tears in the corners of her eyes. “A-and I d-don’t know what I think about getting married right now! I-I hardly even know you!” 

Takuma looked taken aback, and blinked a few times before scooting back to sit beside her once more. “Hey… It’s okay… I’m sorry…” He gently took a hold of her hand and kissed her palm gently as if kissing a flower petal. “If you want I’ll give you more time to think about it.” 

Kiki drew her hand back close to her body, averting her gaze from him. “I-I at least want to get to know you better as a person, Takuma…” she murmured, blinking softly. “I-I mean… You seem like an amazing guy…” She nervously lifted her gaze so her bicolor eyes stared back at him. “D-does that sound alright to you?” 

He nodded his head slowly, wrapping his arms around her lovingly. “I’m sorry that I scared you…” He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. “Maybe one day you’ll understand how much I really do care for you.” 

The little vampire’s body tightened as she stared deeply into his eyes. He definitely was telling the truth about caring for her; she could see it as clear as day. She couldn't admit that she felt the same, however. It didn't feel right to her to be rushing into things like this. Her heart belonged to Kaname, and nobody else.

“S-sorry…” she said quietly, turning so her feet were dangling off of the bed. “But I should head to class…” 

Takuma nodded his head. “Yeah. Maybe that’s a good idea.” He pointed to his head. “I still have to dry my hair and get dressed, anyways.” He let out a chuckle and stood up. “So I guess I’ll see you in class then.” 

The little vampire nodded her head. “I-I guess so…” She stood up and walked over to the door, opening it and taking one last glance back at the towel-covered vampire. “U-um… S-see ya…” she said as she left the room. 

As Kiki pranced down the stairs, she realized that Kaname was gone. He had probably already headed to class. Glancing at the nearby clock, she noticed that class would be starting in ten minutes. She shrugged her shoulders. The school building wasn’t too far, so why rush? 

Right as soon as Kiki walked out of the building, she was grabbed roughly, and a hand was thrown over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She was dragged just a little ways away, into the shadows, and then she was pressed against the wall of the dormitory. She winced and then looked at her kidnapper, her eyes widening with shock.

“T-Tori?” she stuttered, blinking profusely. 

Her older brother glared at her with angry eyes. “What the hell are you doing?” he growled, making sure she had no way of escaping from him. “You’re really an idiot, you know that?” He moved his face close to hers and bared his fangs at her, making her recoil. “You didn’t listen to me! You’ve been moving from one vampire to another!” He sniffed at her neck and shuddered. “Kuran… And then there’s another…” 

Kiki tried to escape from where he trapped her, but he pressed his body against hers, blocking out her attempts. “Tori, let me go!” she wailed, grabbing onto his shoulder as rough as she could. She hated how her brother could sense everything that went on inside of her body, especially involving when she was drank from. It was almost as if he knew everything about her; everything inside of her. 

Tori held her tightly. “No…” he groaned out, tilting her head and parting her hair away from her neck. “There’s no other way that I can make you listen to me, now is there?” He licked his lips and kissed her flesh with the softest touch. 

The little vampire struggled from underneath him. “T-Tori! N-no! S-stop!” Her cheeks flushed red as his tongue ran up her neck, sending shivers down her spine. This couldn’t happen, especially out in the open like this. 

The black-haired young man grabbed her wrists and pushed them up against the wall, preventing her from being able to squirm away from him. “Shut up already, idiot…” he growled out before sinking his fangs into her neck. 

Kiki instantly let out a scream, trying to break free from his clutches, but he held onto her tightly, sucking at her skin feverishly. She tried moving her hands to push him away, and made little success. Tori held on with all his might, continuing to drink her blood. 

Thankfully, Kiki’s screams were heard, and her savior came to her rescue. But it wasn’t the hero she was thinking of originally. 

It was Zero.

There was a clicking sound as soon as Zero pulled out the Bloody Rose from its carrier. “Get away from her! NOW!” he spat, aiming the gun towards Tori’s head. 

Tori glanced through the corner of his eye to look at the vampire hunter and managed to let out a muffled sound against Kiki’s skin. He only sank his fangs deeper into her, causing her to let out a whine as she gazed helplessly at Zero.

“Z-Zero…” she mumbled, still trying to break away from Tori. 

With her attempts at escaping, Zero only grew more furious with Tori. He moved forward and pressed the barrel of the gun against the side of the black-haired vampire’s head. “Get the hell away from her!” he hissed. “I will shoot you with no mercy!” 

Tori finally withdrew away from her neck, blood trickling down his chin as he smirked wildly at Zero. “Go on, kill me. I don’t give a damn whether or not I die.” He licked his fangs before continuing. “You might just want to think twice before doing so. Kiki might not like me dying in front of her.”

Kiki finally pulled out of his clutches and hid herself behind Zero, holding a hand to where she could feel blood seeping out of her puncture wounds. She stared at Tori with a terrified gaze, her bicolor eyes wide. Why would he do that? What has gotten into you, Tori?

The vampire hunter growled but still held the gun to his head. “Leave. Right now,” he said, his voice hard. But Tori simply shrugged his shoulders, standing up straight. He was slightly shorter than Zero, but not by much. He glared at him with his bicolor eyes.

“You’re lucky this brute was here to protect you,” he spat at Kiki. “You know, you really are an idiot… You need to learn when to accept your fate already!” His face turned red before he quickly dashed away, disappearing within seconds.

Kiki held onto Zero’s arm tightly, causing him to lower the gun. “H-how did you know?” she asked, looking up at him and taking note of the red-tint in his eyes. 

“How did I know what?” he growled, placing the Bloody Rose back in its carrier. 

The little vampire stared up at him with dazzling eyes. “Th-that I was here. That Tori was drinking from me.” She blinked and glanced to the side. “I-I mean… I can guess why…”

Zero shrugged his shoulders. “I smelt your blood,” he answered vaguely. “And I heard you scream, too, so immediately I grew concerned and decided to check the area out.” He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. “It was mainly for Disciplinary Committee purposes, so don’t assume I was stalking you like a predator.” 

Kiki ignored his last statement and quickly wrapped her arms around him, tears beginning to pour out of her eyes. The fear in her system had finally spiraled out of control. There was no point on keeping it inside anymore. She clung onto Zero tightly, her eyes practically stitched shut. 

“Th-thank you…” she cried, burying her face in his chest. “Thank you…” 

The vampire hunter just stared down at her with slightly wide eyes, surprised by her sudden actions towards him. He simply rested a hand on the top of her head and gave her a small smile. “It’s okay… You don’t have to cry. It wasn’t that big of a deal.” 

Kiki looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks. “I-it might not have been a big deal to y-you, b-but to me, i-it was…” She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her uniform and giggled lightly. “I-I’m sorry, I must sound like a complete idiot, just like Tori says I am…” 

“Don’t acknowledge what that bastard says,” Zero growled out suddenly, still holding her close to him. “He might be your brother, but you don’t have to take orders from him, got that?” 

The little vampire smiled at him gratefully. “I-I would if I could… b-but we’re bound together…” she said quietly. “He feels everything I feel… He just... senses everything..."

Zero stared down at the little vampire with concerned eyes. "Isn't there any way to break that bond?" 

Kiki shrugged her shoulders, running her hand over the puncture wounds on her neck. "I'm not sure... Being a vampire is all so new to me, so if there was a way I have yet to find out about it." She shifted nervously on her feet before continuing. "As much as I know about my breed, I don't think there's a way…” She pulled out of his embrace, feeling too close for comfort. There was still something mysterious about him that she couldn't put her finger on. “So… I-I should be heading to class now…”

Zero shook his head and let out a sigh, pointing to her neck. “I wouldn’t go waltzing in with that injury. Maybe you should put a bandage over it or something.” He reached into his pocket and approached her once more, pulling out a square-shaped bandage. “Here…” He pulled the seal off it and leaned down towards her neck, taking a quick sniff and shuddering before placing the bandage softly over her wound. 

Kiki winced slightly as the bandage was placed over her wound, reeling back slightly from his touch. As he stepped back away from her, she rubbed the bandage and gratefully stared at the vampire in front of her. "Thank you," she spoke, managing to smile. 

The vampire hunter stood straight and nodded his head. “Kuran is sure to know that something happened, so just tell him about Tori. I’m sure he’ll understand.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. “You better hurry up, you’re already late.” 

The little vampire nodded her head quickly. “O-okay…” She walked past Zero, holding her head low. There was no point on rushing, even though she was late. She wanted to take her time and think about everything that had just happened. Her fear still loomed around her after Tori bit into and drank from her, as well as Zero allowing her to hug him. She was grateful that he allowed the close contact; it was something Kiki needed to stay strong. She felt her stomach twist in knots as she thought about his actions towards her in the past. Did he only see her as a food supplement for his blood-thirsty urges? Whatever the reason, Kiki didn't want to think about Zero for too long.

There was something about him that concerned her.

As she continued on her way to the school, she couldn’t help but ponder on many thoughts buzzing throughout her mind. Between her and Takuma’s “special situation” and her feelings towards Zero, she didn’t know what to think. There were so many things that she wanted to be able to focus on other than what was unfurling around her, but she knew that avoiding it would only make it worse. 

Dammit, Kiki, what are you thinking?! Focus on something else! Everything was happening all too fast for Kiki's liking. She was so accomodated to her poor life where it was just her and her family and nobody else. All these new people and sights and smells were overwhelming. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep. 

_Why did I have to become a vampire..._

* * *

Tori was in a tree not too far away from the school building, toying around with the razor blade that was clutched in his grasp. He glared at it with narrowed eyes, deciding whether or not he should cut himself. He growled and pushed his hesitancy to the side, beginning to slice at his wrists without a care in the world.

“Who gives a damn…” he grumbled, watching as blood began trickling out of the cuts. “It’s not like I’m cared about anyways…” He quickly held a hand to his head as he gained a fuzzy feeling… 

The frequent fuzzy feeling his breed had.

He glanced towards his back as his clothing could be seen moving, something alive beneath it. He let out a growl and continued slicing his skin.

“No! I don’t want to shift!” he spat, silently praying that no one was around to hear him. “I don’t want to!” His razor fell out of his hand and landed on the ground below, blood staining the concrete. He ran his fingers through his hair and bit down on his lower lip. “Don’t shift! Don’t shift! DON’T SHIFT!” 

But his attempts of reassuring himself were not heeded. His black wings quickly ripped away out of his clothing and his black horns grew from out of his head. His eyes became empty, no emotion filled inside of them, and his cuts suddenly disappeared. Standing upon the branch, he shot into the sky, flying as high as he could to escape from the reality of his world.


	6. Preparations

It had been a week since the incident with Tori, and life at the academy continued on as usual. Kiki’s injury had gone unnoticed by Kaname, partly because her hair covered her neck. She had a feeling deep inside that he knew about the wound, but just didn’t want to say anything to her. Kiki wanted to tell him, she really did, but she was afraid on what he would do to Tori. She didn’t want her brother being harmed, no matter how much of a pain in the neck he was.

Since that day, Kiki had not had her blood drunken, which was slowly beginning to show. It was extremely dangerous to wait this long to get the poison out, but since the incident, she was deathly afraid to ask Kaname. She could have always gone to Senri, but she didn’t want to trouble him. 

Now she was all alone in Kaname’s dorm as she watched the sun rising outside. She should have been falling asleep by this time, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so. She still wasn’t used to her unusual sleeping schedule, and she enjoyed the sun just as much as she did when she was a human. Becoming a vampire didn’t change that. 

She also began wondering when Kaname would allow her to get her own dorm room. She felt bad that she was taking his bed, and he was sleeping on the couch. She wanted him to be comfortable. 

Kaname then entered the room, shutting the door behind him and striding over to Kiki, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’m surprised you aren’t asleep yet,” he said quietly, a smile on his gorgeous face. “Aren’t you tired?”

Kiki shrugged her shoulders. “Not really…” She gave him a kind smile. “I’ve really wanted to see the sun again. It feels so nice… It makes me feel like I’m a human again.”

She knew how silly she sounded, but it was true. As a human, she would always frolic around outside in the sunshine. Those were the days after her mother died, and when her family would frequently visit Kaien Cross. It was mostly the Headmaster that would play with her. Tori wasn’t interested in hanging around with his sister, and Kaname would always be away sleeping at home.

The Pureblood smiled at her and rested a hand on her head. “I’m glad you still cling onto some of your human-like qualities.” 

Kiki reached up and took his hand in both of hers, nuzzling it softly. “There are times when I miss being a human…” she whispered, casting a shy glance up at him. “B-but I’ve finally come to realize how grateful I am that I became a vampire…” Memories of how the two of them had been so close came into her mind, and then the day that all that was taken away from her. “If I hadn’t become a vampire, I wouldn’t be here right now…” She placed a kiss on the back of his hand and smiled up at him. “And I wouldn’t have gotten to be with you once more…” 

Kaname chuckled lightly and then frowned, changing expressions in an instant. Kiki knew there was something else on his mind, and she had a bad feeling on what it was. “Kiki… There is something that has been bugging me for several days…” he said as he pulled her body closer to his, running his slender fingers through her hair. “What happened… here?” he asked as he drew her hair away from her neck, softly touching the bandage that still covered her wound.

The little vampire gulped and deterred her gaze from him, keeping her bicolor eyes locked onto the nearby wall. “I-it’s nothing…” she whispered quietly. 

“Don’t lie to me, darling,” he murmured into her ear, causing Kiki to shiver. “I’ve been smelling your brother wherever you are.” He gently peeled off the bandage and examined the nearly healed puncture wounds on her neck. “He bit you, didn’t he?” 

Kiki bit down on her lower lip and took in a sharp breath as his fingers traced against her skin. “U-um… y-yes…” she admitted, feeling ashamed that she hadn’t told him sooner. “I… I wanted to tell you, b-but I was afraid…” She gasped as soon as she felt his tongue running up her flesh, her body jolting in surprise.

The Pureblood marveled in her taste and blinked, glancing up at her. “You shouldn’t be afraid to come to me, Kiki…” he mumbled, licking his fangs. “But if your brother ever does something like this again, come to me right away.” 

Kiki nodded to him. “I-I will, Kaname…” she purred, embracing him tightly as his lips ran against her skin once more. “A-are you bothered that Tori hangs around the grounds?” she asked out of curiosity. 

Kaname drew back from her neck a tad. “The scent of his blood has been concerning some of the vampires…” he said simply. “Is he still suicidal?”

“Yeah…” she answered. A burning sensation quickly arrived in her throat, and she clutched her neck with her small hand. “I-I don’t know how to make him stop cutting himself…”

The Pureblood noticed the pained look in her eyes, and he immediately sank his fangs into her neck without hesitating. Kiki let out an aired gasp, allowing the Pureblood to drink from her. Her hands clutched his strong shoulders, loving the attention Kaname always provided. She wanted nothing more than to be taken care of for the rest of her life. 

After a few minutes of drinking, Kaname pulled his fangs away from her and licked his lips, staring into her eyes that sparkled in the sunshine. “Are you feeling better?” he asked, watching as the puncture wounds quickly healed. 

Kiki nodded quickly. “Y-yes… Th-thank you…” She looked to the side shyly. “U-um… Th-that felt really good…” she admitted awkwardly, hiding her face from him. But the Pureblood pulled her gaze back to look at him, their eyes meeting. As she stared into the crimson red irises, she couldn’t help but sense that he was sad. What was there to be sad about? She placed a hand on the side of his face and gave him a gentle smile. 

The Pureblood smiled back and hugged her. “It’s best that you go to sleep now,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “If you want I can stay here until you fall asleep.” 

The little vampire yawned, her small fangs becoming visible from inside of her tiny mouth. “If you can, th-that’d be great…” she murmured, burrowing underneath the covers. She stared up at Kaname as he looked down at her with caring eyes, sadness still locked into their depths. She wanted to be able to make him happy, however that may be. But something was definitely bothering him. She just didn’t know what… She simply focused on his face as her eyes began to flutter closed, slumber beginning to overpower her body.

* * *

Kiki had awakened early, early enough that the sun was still up, and glanced around the room. She had to awaken Kaname and inform him that she would be leaving to go to the store. St. Xocholatt’s day was approaching, and she wanted to buy gifts for all the vampires that had been kind to her, plus a few that she felt like she could be better acquainted with. 

She strode over to the other part of the room and glanced inside, watching as Kaname shifted in his sleep on the couch. She felt bad; she didn’t want to have to awaken him for something so silly. She wanted his gift to be a surprise anyway. She began turning to go change, until a groan could be heard.

“Kiki, what are you doing up?” the Pureblood asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms towards the ceiling, causing Kiki to shudder. She examined his large fangs and couldn’t help but bite down on her lower lip. He was so intimidating, but beautiful at the same time. 

“Well… I-I wanted to go out to a nearby store…” she said quietly, shuffling on her feet nervously. “A-and I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you.” 

Kaname blinked and then stood up, running his fingers through his dark hair. “Of course you can go, but I’m going to have someone accompany you to make sure Tori doesn’t try to do something stupid again.” 

Kiki tilted her head curiously. “Y-you wouldn’t come with me?” 

The Pureblood chuckled. “I’m still rather tired, Kiki. I need my rest in order to be able to protect you fully.” He patted her head and smiled. “If you’re so uneasy, I’ll have two other vampires accompany you. How does that sound?” 

The little vampire stared at the ground shyly. “C-can one of those vampires be Senri?” she asked, holding her head low, waiting for some sort of rejection.

But Kaname simply nodded his head. “I know how close you both have become, and I know he is willing to protect you with his life.” He played with a stray hair near her face as he stared into her bicolor eyes. 

Kiki grinned and wrapped her arms around him. “Th-thank you Kaname!” she cheered joyfully. “I’m going to go change now!” She pulled away from him gently and skipped into the other room, excitedly rushing into the walk-in closet and examining the area that was reserved for her clothing. She eyed each outfit with curiosity, wondering what she should wear to look cute. Her hands clutched a brown and white dress that almost took the appearance of a school uniform. She had worn it before once, and had been complimented many times that she looked adorable. She nodded her head and shut the closet door, beginning to strip off her pajama gown.

As she slid into the dress, she looked at herself and smiled, proud of herself for looking so gosh-darn cute. She neatly folded her pajama gown and then walked out of the closet, setting the gown onto the bed. She strode back over to the other part of the room and leaned against the wall frame, glancing at Kaname with sparkling eyes. 

“Does this look alright to you?” she asked, twirling in a small circle for him. 

The Pureblood smirked and took a hold of her hand, placing a gentle kiss upon it. “You look adorable,” he purred. He then led her towards the door. “I’ll go and talk with your escorts. If you could wait in the main room, I’d be very grateful.” 

Kiki nodded and gave him a tight hug. “I’ll see you later,” she whispered, gently kissing his cheek. They both exited at the same time, but parted ways once in the hallway. Kiki began striding down the steps, anxiously looking around. Thankfully there was no one there. They were all probably still sleeping. She gave herself a mild face palm and giggled.

“What are you thinking, Kiki? The sun is still out. Of course they’ll be sleeping.” She then moved to the nearby couch and took a seat, patiently waiting for her escorts to arrive. She already knew that Senri would be one of them, but who would the other be? She silently begged that it wasn’t Takuma, because she couldn’t face to be around him, especially wearing something so cute. He would surely try to make a move on her if that happened. 

To her relief, Senri walked down the stairs, followed by Hanabusa. The two approached her with kind smiles. She could tell that Hanabusa was quite tired, but Senri seemed to be livelier than ever. Senri held his hand out towards Kiki politely. 

“Shall we get going?” he asked, a smile on his face. Kiki nodded her head and took a hold of his hand, hoisting herself up to stand next to him. Senri rubbed the top of her head and chuckled. “So where is it that we’re going?” 

“I’m wanting to go to a shop that’s just right in town,” she said quietly, blushing at how soothing his hand felt on her. She looked towards Hanabusa. “I-I hope you don’t mind walking there with me…”

“No, it’s quite alright,” Hanabusa told her with a smile. “Lord Kaname gave me an order, and I won’t object it.” He chuckled. “Besides, I don’t mind escorting someone as cute as you.” He gave her a playful wink that caused her cheeks to redden out of embarrassment. Senri bumped his shoulder roughly. 

“You better watch yourself,” he grumbled, pulling Kiki against him. “She’s mine.” 

Kiki’s eyes widened and her body trembled with an unknown emotion. Since when had he laid claim to her? She didn't even really consider the thought of them being together... 

Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing?

Hanabusa frowned lightly and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m sure I’ll have opportunities.” 

Senri tightened his grip on the little vampire and smirked. “I hardly doubt it.” He tilted her head towards him so her cheek was to his viewing pleasure. “See?” He stuck his tongue out and ran it across her pale skin. “Mine~”

Kiki blushed and then pulled out of his embrace, wiping her cheek with her arm. “L-let’s just get going!” she exclaimed, beginning to tread away from the two. “W-we should be able to make it back before class starts if we hurry.” 

Senri strode right to her side and took a hold of her hand. “Let’s get a move on, then,” he said with a smile. Kiki nodded her head in agreement and the trio all exited the dormitory with excitement. 

* * *

It didn’t take long for the trio to enter the town, and once they did, they began getting stares from many different people. Whispers could be heard almost crystal-clear to the vampires.

“My, those young men look very handsome.”

“That girl is so hot!”

“Dude, I think that one holding her hand is her boyfriend.”

Senri only tightened his grip on Kiki’s hand and smiled at her. “Looks like all the humans think we were meant for each other as well,” he gloated, sticking his chest out in a playful manner. Kiki punched his chest and smirked.

“You wish~” she cooed, ruffling his hair.

Hanabusa sighed from behind them. “You both are like a married couple! Get a room!” 

Kiki shot him a glare, but Senri reassured her by patting her head gently. “Don’t listen to him. He’s just jealous because he doesn’t have a beautiful vampire like you by his side.” The blonde-haired vampire shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms, not giving him a response. 

The trio entered the shop with grace, getting many glares from the fellow shoppers. Kiki shifted on her feet nervously, but gulped down her fears as she held onto Senri’s hand tightly. 

“Okay…” she murmured, glancing around. “When I pick out your things, you can’t look, okay?” she said to the two vampires. The two of them nodded to her, and she smiled gratefully, releasing her grip on Senri’s hand as she began to browse around at the many different items. Senri and Hanabusa stood just a few feet behind her, giving her space all whilst making sure no one would try to kidnap her. 

By the time Kiki collected all of her gifts, her arms were completely full. Luckily she had hid both Hanabusa and Senri’s gifts beneath the pile, so they wouldn’t be able to spot what she had gotten for them. She wobbled over to the check-out counter and placed all the items on the counter, ordering Senri and Hanabusa to stand far enough so they couldn’t see what she had gotten them. 

“Did you find everything you were looking for, ma’am?” asked the lady behind the counter as she began ringing-up the gifts.

“Y-yes…” Kiki answered sheepishly, glancing over at both Senri and Hanabusa, who were staring at her curiously. She hated interacting with people; it was one of her fears. Her gaze then traveled nearby to the corner of the shop that sold cigarettes, and she spotted a strange looking man with oddly familiar eyes. She tilted her head quizzically and blinked, examining him closely. One of his eyes was dark red, and the other was icy blue. Instantly, Kiki knew that this man was a vampire of the same breed as her. She walked over to Senri.

“Can you get my stuff for me?” she asked. “I’ll be right back.” As she began walking away, she held up her hand. “And don’t try to steal a glance at your present!” 

Senri glared at Hanabusa and nodded his head in Kiki’s direction, a silent order for him to follow her to make sure she didn’t get too far out of their sight. Hanabusa nodded his head and then followed Kiki, striding up to her side. 

“What are you doing?” he asked curiously. “You shouldn’t just walk away like that.”

Kiki pointed to the man that they were approaching. “That man… He’s a vampire… The same breed as me… I need to speak with him.” 

The blondie stared at her with wide eyes. “A-are you serious? Y-you don’t even know him!” he said harshly. “H-he might decide to kill you!” 

The little vampire shrugged her shoulders as she eyed the man. At closer observation, she realized he had a scar across his neck and had fair black hair. “He doesn’t seem too intimidating… I just want to know more about my breed.” Hanabusa gulped from beside her as they approached the man.

He stared at the two with hard eyes, tilting his head to the side slightly. “What do ya want?” he growled, playing with a box of cigarettes that he held in his hand. 

Kiki stared up at him and blinked, hoping he had taken notice of her eyes. “I know what you are,” she replied, pointing a finger at him. 

The man raised a bushy eyebrow and chuckled. “So… you’re the gorgeous Kiki that Tori keeps talking about.” He pulled out a single cigarette from the box and stuck the end in his mouth, not lighting it. “It’s nice to finally meet you, dal.”

The little vampire tilted her head. “You know my brother?” 

He nodded his head. “I’ve known him for a while now. We both were changed into vampires around the same day.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “We both were changed by the same vampire… Can ya believe it?” He looked over Kiki’s body carefully, taking in every detail that he could. “I can see why Tori would want to change ya… Who could resist a body like that?”

Hanabusa quickly interjected and pulled Kiki away from the man. “It’s best that you lay off of the flirtatious acts,” he growled. 

The man smirked. “Chill out, dude, I ain’t gonna claim her.” He lifted his head and took her scent in. “But man, does she smell delicious or what? Makes ya want to just stick your fangs in her neck and drink that delightful blood.” He licked his fangs just thinking about it. “That aside…” He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and held it in-between his fingers. “Name’s Kyon.”

Kiki gave him a small bow, still keeping her distance away from him. “I-it’s nice to meet you, Kyon. I-I wonder why my brother never mentioned you…” 

Kyon shrugged his shoulders. “That bastard doesn’t like talking in general,” he chuckled. “He’s always been that kind of guy that secludes himself from everybody else.” He blinked his bicolor eyes and stared at Kiki. “Last time I talked with him he was talking about how much pain you’re bringing him.”

“Me?” Kiki widened her eyes in disbelief. “Well I’m sure you haven’t talked with him since he sank his fangs into my neck!” 

Senri quickly approached the group, holding the bags of gifts in both of his hands. “What’s the problem over here?” he asked, glaring at the strange man in front of him.

Kyon glared at him with narrowed eyes. “Another one? Wow, this little babe must be a rare delicacy.” He bit down on his lower lip and eyed her with interest once more. “Are ya sure ya don’t want me instead of them?” 

“Quit trying to change the subject!” Kiki spat, surprising herself with her tone. “Look… all I want to know is why I’m bringing Tori pain, and then I’ll leave you alone, alright? Please tell me.” Both Hanabusa and Senri stayed close to her, in case the man decided to attempt to make a move on her.

Kyon glanced to the side shamefully. “Well… He said if I ever run into ya I shouldn’t say anything…” He let out a sigh and crossed his arms. “But I guess I can make an exception.” He leaned up against the counter and ran his fingers through his hair. “There’s not much to say, other than he’s got feelings for ya.”

Both Hanabusa and Senri stared at each other with wide eyes, while Kiki just stared at Kyon in confusion. “Feelings? What sort of feelings?”

“You know… Romantic-kind of feelings…” He scratched the back of his neck. “Well… he told me one night specifically that… How should I say this…” He motioned his fingers like quotation marks. “He wants nothing more than to make you his." 

Kiki’s entire face turned bright red and she drew back towards Senri, bumping into him. “I-I-I… Th-that… N-no way…” She bit down on her lower lip and glanced to the side. “Th-that’s not right…”

“That’s just sick!” Hanabusa spat, scowling. “Why the hell would her own brother want to do that?!” 

“According to him, he’s always fancied her…” Kyon stated. “Even before becoming a vampire, he felt something towards her.” He shrugged his shoulders and looked towards the ceiling. “I wasn’t sure how to react to that, so I just started laughing, and he got pissed off… Not really sure if he ever wants to speak to me again.” He chuckled the last words out. 

Kiki turned and hid her face in Senri’s chest, dumbfounded from the sudden revelation. “T-take me back…” she whimpered, shock completely overpowering her body. “P-please…” 

Senri blinked and nodded his head. “Alright…” He handed the bags over to Hanabusa and then lifted Kiki off of the ground, carrying her like a baby. As they began walking away, Kiki looked towards Kyon.

“M-maybe we’ll meet again soon…” she murmured. “I-I have so much that I want to be able to ask you… So many things I want to know about our breed…” 

Kyon nodded his head and smiled at her. “I’m sure this won’t be the last time we meet, dal.” He winked at her before waving a single hand. “See ya.” 

* * *

By the time they returned to the dormitory, the sun was down, and the moon was high in the sky. They had taken longer than expected, and were already late for class. Hopefully Kaname wouldn’t be too upset with them. Kiki knew he wouldn’t get upset, because as long as it involved her, he would make an exception… But Kiki had fallen asleep in Senri’s arms, her sleepiness getting the best of her. 

Senri and Hanabusa entered Kaname’s dorm with slight hesitancy, fearing that the Pureblood would be angry with their intrusion. Hanabusa set her gifts beside the bed, while Senri set her down on top of the bed, gently running a hand down the side of her face. 

Hanabusa watched him. “So… do you really have feelings for her?” he asked, slightly curious. 

The sweets-loving vampire stared at the little vampire below him and smiled softly. “I think so… I don’t know what else this feeling would be.” He took a glance back at Hanabusa. “Do you think it’s wrong? To be in love with such a rare breed?” 

The blondie shook his head and smiled. “It’s not wrong at all. I think it’s sweet.” He rested his head in his open palm and sat down beside Senri, staring at the vampire that slept away. “You know… You’re rather lucky to have such a beautiful girl like that in your life… I bet there are thousands that would die to be where you are.” 

“Maybe…” He leaned down closer to Kiki’s face and lovingly caressed her cheek in his hand. “To be honest, I’m jealous of Lord Kaname…” he said quietly, keeping his voice low in case the Pureblood were to be lurking around. “He gets to spend every single day with her, practically twenty-four-seven…”

“Well… why don’t you ask Lord Kaname if she can transfer into your dorm?” Hanabusa asked, tilting his head to the side.

Senri shook his head. “He would never allow it. He would only let her share a dorm with him. If she were to go anywhere else she’d get her own room. And besides… I share a dorm with Takuma already… I’ve been informed about their background, and I wouldn’t want to put her in an uncomfortable situation…” 

Hanabusa stared at the ground below his feet and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. “I don’t know what else you can do to get closer to her…” he whispered. “Unless you decide to run away from the academy, but I highly doubt you would want to do something so foolish.” 

“Right…” Senri acknowledged. “But… I guess what matters is the little precious moments like this…” He ran his fingers through her hair. “The tiny moments that I get to spend with her… Even if she’s sleeping… It still… Still means a lot to me…” 

The blonde-haired vampire patted his shoulder. “I’m sure she has feelings for you too.”

“I’m not so sure about that…” Senri mumbled, kissing Kiki’s forehead gently. “She freaked out when our lips touched playing the Pocky game… So I don’t know how she would feel if I actually kissed her…” 

Hanabusa chuckled. “Well why wait when her lips are right there in front of you!” He gently bumped his shoulder. “She’s not awake, so she won’t freak out!” 

Senri bit down on his lower lip and glanced down at Kiki’s lips. They were so plush; so perfect. There wasn’t anything else he would rather do than to kiss her at that very moment. “Well… I guess it wouldn’t hurt…” He poked her cheek to make sure she was still asleep, and recoiled back as her lips twitched and her tongue flicked out, licking her lips and gulping, settling down once more. Senri’s face was slightly red as he watched her. She was so damn cute…

“Don’t just sit there, hurry up before she wakes up!” Hanabusa said, a wide smile on his face. 

The sweets-loving vampire took in a sharp breath and stared at the beautiful vampire below him. _God dammit…_ He began thinking about what Kyon had quoted from Tori, and ignored the excitement growing within him. He ran a hand down the side of her face once more, taking in her magnificent beauty. Oh how he envied Kaname, and how he got to spend every single dying moment with her. Senri wished that it was him instead of the Pureblood. 

He rested his forehead against hers and blew on her skin softly, watching as a smile appeared on her face. _You’re so cute… I want you to be mine, and mine only…_ Before he could think anything else, he leaned forward and softly placed his lips on hers.


	7. St. Xocolatl’s Day

It was the day that the students had all been waiting and dreading for: St. Xocolatl's day. It seemed that Kiki was the only one ecstatic about it. In preparations for class, she was busily wrapping her gifts for her closest friends, plus a select few that she thought she could get to know better.

She was currently wrapping Senri's gift, which was several boxes of Pockys wrapped together. As she did, she couldn't help but wonder why she tasted a sweet flavor on her lips. She had tasted it when she woke up after her trip to the store. Unless she had eaten something while she was sleeping, she couldn't guess why the flavor was there.

Kiki rested the wrapped gift aside and then moved onto Kaname's present, which was a silver necklace with a rose pendant attached to it. Of course she also got him a measly box of chocolates, but she wanted her gift to him to be special. Hopefully he would accept it graciously…

As she began to neatly wrap the box, Kaname strode up to her side, his hands behind his back. "What are you up to Kiki?" he asked.

The little vampire practically jumped out of her skin; she hadn't noticed the Pureblood waltzing up to her casually. "U-um, n-n-nothing!" she said quickly, attempting to hide the present she was wrapping. He couldn't see it, not before St. Xocolatl's day!

The dark-haired vampire immediately grew suspicious and raised an eyebrow, sitting down beside her and pulling her against him. "Come on, you can tell me. Why are you so afraid?"

"I-I'm not afraid!" she answered, her voice cracking. "Y-you can't be in here right now!"

"Why not?" Kaname asked, his voice low. He moved his face close to her neck where he gave an eager sniff.

Kiki's skin bristled with goose-bumps, and her eyes widened with surprise. Surly he wasn't thinking about drinking her blood at a time like this? She still had to finish wrapping presents before she went to class! "K-Kaname?"

The Pureblood stared at her with sparkling crimson eyes. "You don't need to be so flustered, Kiki," he purred, kissing her neck.

The little vampire bit down on her lower lip as she felt Kaname's tongue run up her neck and to her jawline. "I-I... I'm sorry..." She spoke softly, apologizing to the Pureblood. Maybe a quick drink wouldn't hurt, right? He pulled away from her neck before she could say anything more.

The dark-haired vampire ran his fingers through the only white highlight in Kiki's hair and smiled at her tenderly, a smile that went straight through the little vampire. He was so caring towards her, but there were times where she felt so lonely when he'd leave. She didn't want to leave his side. Why did he always have to keep her cooped up in the dorm? He placed a single kiss on her forehead before standing up next to the bed.

Kiki quickly sat up, still keeping the present out of his sight. "D-do you think we could just, um... sit down and talk sometime soon?" she asked curiously. The Pureblood had a look of sadness for a brief moment, but then he simply nodded his head, patting the little vampire's shoulder lightly.

"I think that sounds fine," he muttered, his lips curving into a smile once more. "But for now, we should both be heading to class." He gently poked Kiki's nose and then turned, beginning to walk out of the room. "And just so you know, I declined all of the gifts that the day class students offered me. I was waiting especially for yours." As Kiki opened her mouth to comment back, the Pureblood was gone. She let out an exasperated sigh and then revealed the present from behind her back, eyeing it with curiosity.

_ I really hope you like this, Kaname… _ she thought in her head, a small smile appearing on her face. She held the present tightly against her chest as her cheeks warmed with a familiar feeling that she always felt when she was with the Pureblood. She quickly shook her head to snap herself out of her delusional thoughts. Come on, Kiki, stop fantasizing about things that have yet to happen! You have to get to class so you can deliver your presents! With a skip in her step, Kiki stood straight and took a hold of her nearby school bag.

She hardly used the worn-out bag, but she could never convince herself to throw it away. It had been a gift from her father when she first enrolled into the academy, and it was one of the only reminders of home she had with her. She let out a sigh as she began loading all of the presents into the satchel. She made sure to arrange them neatly so they wouldn't appear sloppy, and then let out a long breath of relief.

The little vampire was soon skipping out of the dorm happily, a bright smile on her face as she skipped through the hallways and down the staircase. She hopped through the main room and then out the double doors of the main entrance, her feet landing on top of the hard concrete. She stood on her tippy-toes for a mere three seconds before slowly jogging out onto the path below, making sure to pace herself so she wouldn't become too tired.

Her insides were about to burst with excitement; she couldn't wait to see all her friends' reactions to their gifts. She bit down on her lower lip anxiously as she continued onward to the school building.

Surprisingly, right on the outside of the building was Rima Toya, a night class vampire whom was like a sister to Senri. Of course Kiki had bought her something, even though they weren't ultimately close. The little vampire bravely waltzed up to her and gave her a beaming smile. Rima was fairly taller than Kiki, so she had to look up.

"Good evening, Rima!" she greeted non-formally. "I-I hope you don't mind, b-but I bought you a present for St. Xocolatl's Day…"

The model stared at the little vampire with a semi-blank expression. "Really? I thought the girls were only supposed to give chocolates to the guys…"

"W-well…" Kiki stuttered. "I-I think so… B-but I wanted to be nice and buy everyone I know something!" She glanced to the side as she quickly became flustered. "I-If that doesn't sound too weird…"

Rima managed to pull off a small smile. "No, I think it's sweet that you're doing that." She held out her hands in front of her. "Okay. I'm ready."

Kiki smiled widely and then reached into her bag, pulling out a rectangular box wrapped in a rather bright red color, with an ivory white ribbon. "Y-you can open it now, if you want," she said quietly. The model gave a small nod before untying the ribbon and gently unfolding the wrapping paper, not wanting to rip it or tear it. Kiki couldn't help but shift on her feet nervously as she watched the female vampire open the present.

"Wow…" Rima said aloud as she pulled out a small box of chocolate-covered strawberries. "Where in the world did you find these?"

The little vampire rubbed the back of her neck and let out a small giggle. "I-I just got them from the store… Th-they aren't that fancy…" She blinked in surprise as Rima opened up the box and took out a single strawberry, marveling in its appearance.

"Just from the store?" she repeated, quite baffled. "I've never seen these anywhere I've been…" She bit down into the strawberry and shuddered lightly, obviously loving the taste. "Mmm..." She swallowed her portion and licked her lips. "They're really good, too." She smiled at Kiki, her usual blank-looking expression disappearing. "Thank you, Kiki. It was really kind of you to get me something."

Kiki gave her a small bow. "Y-you're very welcome! I-I hope we can become closer as friends in the future!" She said her goodbyes to the model before prancing into the school building, finding her classroom and striding in with her head held high. She got many odd glances from a few of the vampires, but then there were certain ones who were curious about what was in her satchel.

She approached a table at which Hanabusa, Ruka, and Akatsuki were seated, busily chatting away. She cleared her throat quietly before gently knocking on the table, attempting to get their attention. "H-hello, Hanabusa," she greeted, knowing that he was one of the only vampires at that table that she actually interacted with.

The ice-wielding vampire smiled at Kiki brightly, shooting up to his feet. "Kiki! What's in the bag?!" he asked, attempting to steal a glance inside. Kiki knew that Hanabusa already knew that she had bought him a gift. It was hard not to know since he had accompanied her when she went out shopping.

Kiki let out a giggle and then reached inside, pulling out a square-shaped present that was wrapped in sunflower-yellow paper that glistened in the moonlight. "Here you go!" She then reached into her bag and pulled out two more gifts; one wrapped with dark green paper, and the other with pure white. "These are for you, Akatsuki and Ruka," she said sheepishly, her cheeks turning red slightly from embarrassment. "I-I hope you were okay with me buying them…"

Akatsuki quickly held a hand up and smiled at the little vampire. "It's fine. It was awfully thoughtful of you to think about buying us gifts, especially since we hardly associate with each other…"

Ruka simply shrugged her shoulders and eyed her present curiously. Kiki knew that she probably hated her from the day she first found out that she and Kaname were sleeping in the same dorm. Ruka had feelings for the Pureblood, and it was clear to Kiki that she didn't want to let him go with some illegitimate breed of vampire.

Hanabusa quickly tore through the wrapping paper and smiled widely. "Whoa! What the-?!" He pulled out a large, white-chocolate filled milk chocolate heart. "This is amazing!" He then tilted his head and looked deeper into the box, pulling out another object. It was a small bracelet with a heart charm on it. He blinked and then stared at Kiki curiously. "All this for me?"

The little vampire nodded. "I wanted to thank you for being there for me when I was so scared my first few days attending. You are very sweet." She patted the top of his head and giggled. "You are one of my closest friends. I wanted to give you something special!"

The blondie's cheeks turned bright red and he chuckled lightly. "W-well… th-thank you very much Kiki!" He rested his presents on the table and then embraced the little vampire tightly, never wanting to let her go. "Gosh, you're so sweet!"

Akatsuki and Ruka had both opened their presents as well. Ruka had received a box full of various flavors of chocolate dots, while Akatsuki got various chocolate-covered bananas in different shapes. The orange-haired vampire looked up at Kiki with kind eyes. "Thank you so much Kiki. You didn't have to get us anything, though."

Kiki wiggled out of Hanabusa's arms and smiled at Akatsuki. "B-but I wanted to!" she exclaimed. "I wanted to give you something so we could become closer as friends!"

"Well, it was very nice of you…" Ruka piped up, not meeting gaze with Kiki. "Thanks…"

The little vampire gazed at the other female with a disappointed look, but she wouldn't trouble her any longer. She said her goodbyes to the trio and then trotted over towards Takuma, a lump quickly forming in her throat. How could she confront the vampire she was supposed to be marrying? She couldn't back down now, though. She had bought him a gift, and she wasn't counting on blowing her chance to give it to him.

As she got closer to him, a smile quickly appeared on his face. "Ah, Kiki! Just the little vampire I wanted to see!" He brought an arm around her body and held her against him close, moving his face close to her ear. Apparently, he was getting ready to whisper something. "So… Have you decided if you want to marry me?" he asked quietly.

Kiki's cheeks turned bright red and she wriggled out of his grip. "I-I'm still thinking about it, T-Takuma…" she admitted, curling a strand of her hair with a single finger. "U-um… W-we still have to get to know each other more, anyway…"

"Oh, right…" Takuma muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "But anyway…" He glanced down at her school bag. "What'chya got in there?"

The little vampire managed to smile once more and she reached inside, pulling out a small box. "I bought you something for St. Xocolatl's Day!" She handed the box over to him with slight hesitancy. "I-I hope you like it!"

The vice president of the night class dorms neatly unwrapped the present, letting out a joyous gasp as he gazed at the contents inside. "Oh my goodness!" He reached inside and pulled out a silver pin. Attached to that pin was a small white feather, and an inscription that read, 'Always soaring through my heart'. His gaze drifted towards Kiki. "This is wonderful! Thank you!" He joyously wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against hers.

"I thought you would like it," she chortled, looking up into his emerald green eyes. She pointed to the box once more. "And there's also a small chocolate in there… I just wanted the pin to be the main present."

Takuma released her from his embrace and nodded his head. "I'll be sure to savor it right away!" He waved to her dismissively. "Thanks again!"

Kiki waved back and then looked around the classroom eagerly, hoping that she could find the two vampires she wanted to see ever-so badly. Her eyes stopped at the back of the classroom as soon as she spotted Kaname, whom was reading a book in his seat. She pranced up to him and stood on her tippy-toes, gazing at him in wonder. "K-Kaname, I-I have something for you," she whispered.

The Pureblood lifted his gaze and smiled as soon as he spotted the young vampire in front of him. "Ah, do you?" He rested the book in front of him and stared at Kiki eagerly. "Show me, then."

The little vampire nodded her head and then reached into her satchel, pulling out a pale pink present that was neatly wound with white ribbon. "Y-you really scared me tonight in the dorm… I-I was wrapping your present when you came in… Th-that's why I didn't want to say anything…"

"I see," the Pureblood chuckled, taking a hold of the present. He examined it for a few seconds before tearing open the paper, observing the contents with marveled eyes. "Amazing…" he murmured softly, pulling out a silver-chained necklace with a rose pendant on the end. On the back of the pendant, the initials 'K & K' were engraved into it. Kaname met eyes with the little vampire, his gaze showing true signs of adoration. "This is beautiful. Thank you, Kiki." He looked into the box and also spotted a small container of various chocolates. "And these chocolates look delicious, too."

Kiki shuffled on her feet nervously. "I-I wanted to make sure you got something special… Since we've known each other for so long…" She jumped a tad as soon as he grasped her hand in his.

"Ah, but darling, it wouldn't have mattered if you got me anything or not. I would have been content with just seeing your beautiful face by my side." At his statement, her cheeks turned bright red, but she quickly let out a giggle to mask her embarrassment.

"B-but then I would have felt bad…" she murmured. "I wanted to get you something, to show how much I care about you."

The Pureblood chuckled lightly and then patted the top of her head. "Well, alright then. Thank you for caring so deeply."

Kiki bowed her head slightly and then gazed around the classroom, trying to spot the final vampire she had a gift for. Senri had yet to appear to class, and she was starting to worry slightly. Then again, Rima wasn't there either, and she knew that she was just on the outside of the building. Maybe she was waiting for Senri to arrive?

A few minutes went by when the two models finally walked in. Rima was obviously boasting about her gift that she had received, but Senri did not seem amused at all. His expression was blank, and his words were short and curt. Kiki wondered if something might have happened to him, but she quickly shook the thought away and trotted up to the sweets-loving vampire.

"Senri! I got you something!" she cheered happily. Instantly, the vampire's expression changed, and a smile rapidly appeared on his face.

"Did you really?" he asked, his tone indicating he was playfully joking around with her. "Well, you should totally show me."

Kiki stuck her tongue out at him and then rested her hands on her sides. "I think you should ask nicely." She gave a small nod to Rima as she said farewell to them, but kept her attention on Senri. "Well… I'm waiting."

Senri crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine. May I please have my present?"

The little vampire giggled victoriously and then reached into her satchel, pulling out the last remaining present for the night class student, which was wrapped in dark purple paper. She felt like a fool; his present wasn't that great. Heck, her present to Hanabusa was better than this. She couldn't help but let out a sigh before he even had a chance to open his gift.

The dark-haired vampire noticed this immediately, and grew concerned. "Hey… Are you alright?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Kiki perked up a tad. "I-I'm fine! J-just open it already! I'm dying right here!" Senri let out a chuckle at her horrible attempt at a joke and then tore at the wrapping paper, examining the contents with a curious gleam in his eyes. Kiki's stomach twisted and knotted with butterflies. "Wh-what is it?"

"I love it," he said quickly, pulling out the several boxes of Pockys. "You know me so well, Kiki." He lovingly ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at her. As Kiki peered deep into his eyes, she couldn't help but sense that there was something on his mind that was fairly important. She tilted her head to the side curiously. Senri spotted her concerned look and smiled at her tenderly. "Here, come with me…" He rested his gifts on the nearby table and then gently took a hold of her hand, leading her back out of the classroom and right into the hallway.

Kiki looked around warily. It seemed strange when there was no one else in the halls. "Wh-what are we doing out here?" she asked, clearly frightened from how dark it was getting.

Senri took note of her fear and began speaking swiftly. "Kiki, there's something important that I wanted to tell you… And I really hope you don't hate me because of it…"

"Hate you?" The little vampire stared at him with shocked eyes. "Clearly you don't think I'll hate you! I-I could never hate you! E-even if you did something stupid!"

The sweets-loving vampire chuckled lightly. "Maybe you're right… But I'm not so sure about that…" He rubbed the back of his neck as he stared into the young vampire's bicolor eyes. "W-well… You see… I've come to realize that I've formed feelings for you…" His tone become light as his confession spilled out of his mouth. "I-I mean… Y-you're a great friend, an amazing friend, even… But… I love you…" He rested his hands on her shoulders softly and gazed right into her very soul. "I love you, Kiki."

At his revelation, Kiki's eyes widened with surprise. She had never expected, in at least a million years, for Senri to fall in love with her. True, she knew about his mild attraction to her, but this? Love? She didn't know if she felt the same exact way towards him… His face was so close to hers and she could clearly feel his warm breath hitting her nose. She knew what he wanted to do. But she was completely unsure if it was the right thing to do at that moment.

Sheepishly, she glanced up at Senri with red cheeks. "U-um… I-I'm sorry…" she said quietly, feeling awkward for providing such a response to his confession. "I... I really appreciate you thinking that..." She didn't know how to properly respond to such a statement, especially when she was unsure of how she felt herself.

"I love you…" he repeated, his tone soft and tender. "And I will never stop telling you that until I die…"

Small tears began to form in Kiki's eyes as she listened to her best friend's kind words. She closed them quickly, tears rolling down her cheeks as the two of them stood embracing in the dark and luminous hallway. She didn't want to reject him, but she didn't want to lie to him either.

She hoped that he would be alright with staying friends for the time being.

* * *

Class had been full of sweets-eating and happy conversations. The teacher was quite annoyed that nobody was paying attention, so he just allowed the students to have a free day. Kiki was grateful to the teacher, and the entire time was spent eating chocolates and socializing with Senri.

Despite his confession in the hallway, she wanted to continue talking with him and acting like absolutely nothing had happened between them. Deep down she knew that she eventually would have to confront him. She couldn't leave his feelings hanging on the edge. No matter which direction she would choose, she would end up hurting someone.

So keeping hush-hush about her feelings was the best thing to do for the time being.

For once, Kaname had allowed Kiki to walk back to the dormitory with Senri, which was oddly strange for the Pureblood. He would normally refuse; he wanted Kiki to stay by his side. This left the little vampire puzzled to his sudden change of heart. Could it be that they were growing apart? She didn't want to think about something that atrocious.

The little vampire was seated on top of Senri's shoulders as he carried her through the crowds of day class girls. She was smiling happily as he did so. Maybe she really did love him… The girls around them were huffing and puffing once more.

"What happened to her and Kaname?"

"Maybe they broke up!"

"But you gotta admit, she looks adorable with Senri!"

Senri laughed and then looked up at the little vampire on his shoulders. "You hear that? They send their approvals." Kiki simply giggled and began drumming on the top of his head, keeping a watchful eye out for the Disciplinary Committee. She had gifts for them, too! As she spotted the two, she slammed her hands down onto Senri's head, causing him to wince.

"Yuki! Zero! Up here!" she shouted, waving her arms high.

Yuki turned her attention to the shouting vampire and then smiled brightly. "Kiki! It's great to see you again!" She waved a single hand to her. "Are you having a good day?"

Kiki shrugged her shoulders and then shimmied off of Senri's shoulders, patting the top of his head as she approached Yuki. "The night was slow… But exciting! The teacher gave us a free day, because everyone was so happy about St. Xocolatl's Day!"

At the mention of the holiday, Yuki's cheeks turned a faint shade of red. "O-oh…" She then tilted her head curiously. "So… Why aren't you with Kaname today? Did something happen?"

The little vampire shook her head. "Not at all! I just wanted to walk with Senri today… Well… I wasn't really walking."

"That's the truth…" Senri mumbled from beside her, smiling as soon as she roughly punched his shoulder.

Zero glared at the cluster and growled, not bothering to greet them, which sort of disappointed Kiki. She then reached into her satchel and pulled out Yuki's gift, which was wrapped in bright orange paper. "Here you go, Yuki. This is for you!"

Yuki's mouth opened from shock and she took the present from her hold. "R-really?!" She then quickly removed the paper and smiled happily as soon as she spotted her present. "Thank you Kiki!" she exclaimed as she unraveled the scarf from inside of the box. There were also a few chocolates at the bottom of the box that she almost didn't notice.

Kiki giggled and hugged her. "You're very welcome!" she said joyously, pulling away and reaching into her school bag once more. It was time to give Zero his present, and she oddly felt shy. Judging by the way he acted, she figured he probably wouldn't like what she had got for him. She wobbled over to him slowly and then held out the gift. "H-here… f-for you…"

The vampire hunter raised an eyebrow and then took the present from her hold, examining the silver-tinted paper. "Odd color…" he pointed out, ignoring her pouty-like sound. He tore open the paper and then widened his eyes slightly, surprised at what he had been given. He looked up and met eyes with the little vampire. "Why would you get me something like this?"

Kiki bit down on her lower lip and glanced to the side almost out of shame. "Well… I-I thought you would like it…"

Zero took in a sharp breath at her sad-looking expression and then reached into the small box, pulling out a white-tinted chain with a white feather on the end. "And what am I supposed to do with this?" he asked, glaring at her suspiciously.

"Y-you're supposed to put it… um… h-here…" She reached into his grasp and pulled the chain out of his hands, standing on her tippy-toes and attaching it to his uniform's pin. It complimented his looks quite nicely. She took a step back away from him, her cheeks unwillingly turning red. "U-um… Th-that's one way you could put it on…"

From beside Kiki, Senri was shifting nervously on his feet, but Zero simply snorted and shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks… I guess…" he grumbled, suddenly looking back at the little vampire as a sudden urge washed over him. Kiki gulped as she watched his eyes flash crimson red. He was thirsty, and she knew what he wanted. Without warning, Zero grabbed a hold of her arm and then began dragging her away from the group of students.

"Z-Zero?! Wh-what are you doing?!" Kiki stuttered, her cheeks still bright red. Both Senri and Yuki watched with curious eyes as the two vanished out of sight.

Zero pulled Kiki against the wall of the sun dormitory, where he made sure they were hidden from sight. It was a mystery to Kiki on why he would bring her to the sun dormitory, but her thoughts were soon shaken when he pinned her wrists up against the wall of the building.

"Z-Zero?" she whimpered, her body shaking from worry. The vampire hunter was panting heavily, his eyes a dark red color. He was lusting for blood… And she knew that he wanted only hers.

Without warning, Zero's tongue ran up the little vampire's neck, groaning darkly as he did so. She could clearly feel the warmth of his saliva covering her usual puncture spot as he eagerly stared up at her through the corner of his red-tinted eyes.

"Why... why do I always crave your blood?" he asked coldly, his fangs baring as he readied to puncture her flesh. It only took one second for a sudden force to push him away from Kiki, sending the vampire hunter toppling to the ground.

Kiki turned her head to her savior only to find Senri standing there, his eyes narrowed with fury and his fangs bared. "I suggest that you stay away from Kiki, vampire hunter." He growled lowly. He took a threatening step closer to Zero, stealing a glance at Kiki to make sure she was alright.

The silver-haired vampire slowly stood up from the ground, his eyes quickly reverting back to their usual state. He glared at the dark-haired vampire with a burning gaze. "Why the hell should I listen to you, vampire?" He spat, moving his hand towards the gun at his side.

Without thinking, Kiki lunged forward and grabbed his arm. "Zero, don't!" she exclaimed, fear locked within the depths of her eyes. She wished that he would act calmer when around the other vampires; he always had to start something and have an attitude. Things would be so much easier if he were nicer.

The vampire hunter glared down at Kiki and took back his arm that she was clinging onto. He opened his mouth to say something back, but no words came out. He turned his head shamefully, his hands balling into fists.

Kiki wondered what exactly was running through his mind at that moment in time. It was unlike him to suddenly be so aggressive with her. Of course he had an attitude; that wasn't a surprise. It was the fact that he had just taken her and thrown her against the wall and expected to drink her blood. If she were to be dying from her poisoned blood she would have accepted it, but out of the blue? It made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

Senri could clearly indicate that she was feeling uneasy and immediately strode up to her, pulling her into his arms to keep her safe. "Don't you ever put your hands on her again," he spoke coldly, his eyes filled with hatred. "I will inform Lord Kaname if I ever smell your scent on her."

The little vampire knew he was trying to strike worry into Zero for her sake. And it was working. Zero grimaced and began walking back towards the direction of his post, ignoring the two vampires he walked by. He shot a glance at Kiki through the corner of his eye as he strode by, letting out a 'tch' sound. The two embracing vampires watched as the vampire hunter continued onwards, keeping his gaze locked in front of him.

The sweets-loving vampire let out a sigh and stared down at Kiki. "What am I going to do with you? Do I just have to watch you all the time now?" A playful smile appeared on his lips as he spoke.

Kiki began nervously playing with a strand of her hair. "W-well I mean... That's Kaname's job already." Her cheeks burned a warm pink color as she thought about the Pureblood. She could feel the vampire's grip tighten on her body as she mentioned him. She turned her head a tad to look at Senri and was surprised to see jealousy within his blank gaze.

"Right..." he mumbled, savoring every bit of their closeness as he possibly could. "Well... I'm here for you too, you know." He softly planted a kiss on the top of her forehead, causing her to blush even more. "Remember, I love you... and nothing will ever change that."

She had remembered very clearly about his adoration for her. He had made that clear earlier that night. While she thought of him as a very dear friend, she was unsure if she returned the feelings. She didn't want to break his heart nor lead him on, so she kept to herself what she really thought.

Kiki simply nodded her head and relaxed within Senri's embrace. She didn't want to speak; she just wanted to stay there and take in his warmth. It made her feel relaxed, almost as if Kaname were holding her in his arms.

The dark-haired vampire pulled back slightly and stared down at the little vampire in his arms. "We better head back over to our dormitory. We wouldn't want any day-class student bugging us about why we're out at this time."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Alright." She held her arms up and made grabby-grabby hands. "Put me back on your shoulders. I don't wanna walk!"

Senri rolled his eyes and obeyed the little vampire's request, hoisting her up so she was seated atop his shoulders. "You know, I'm not going to carry you around like this all the time, so don't get used to it." He gave her a playful wink and began the trek towards the moon dormitory. Kiki began to playfully drum a tune on the sweets-loving vampire's head as they slowly started the march towards their destination.


	8. Sweet Nothings

_ "Kaname! Come and get me!" _

__ _ Kiki ran quite a ways away from the Pureblood and hid herself behind the nearest tree, giggling ever-so quietly. She had to make sure he didn't find her, otherwise she would lose the game. She tried sneaking a peek around the tree, but only pressed her face against the young vampire's, their noses colliding.  _

__ _ "Well, glad to see that I found you," he cooed, smiling brightly. Kiki let out a whine and then crossed her arms. _

__ _ "That wasn't fair, Kaname!" she shouted, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  _

__ _ Regret washed over the vampire, and he quickly scooped the child up in his arms, gently bouncing her up and down. "There's no need to cry," he said gently, glancing around the snow-covered ground. "Here, how about we go and build a snowman."  _

__ _ The young girl shook her head, her purple eyes gleaming with happiness once again. "I-I want to have a snowball fight!" she exclaimed, raising her hands in the air. "Let's go!"  _

__ _ Kaname laughed and then set her down onto the ground gently, watching as the human girl pranced a distance away from him and began picking up handfuls of snow. Kiki then threw one of the balls she formed at the young man in front of her, laughing as soon as it landed square on his head.  _

__ _ "Haha! I got you, Kaname!" she laughed, letting out a squeal as soon as he began chasing after her once more. She twirled around right as Kaname wrapped his arms around her, falling into the snow below. He nuzzled his face into her neck, taking in her warmth.  _

__ _ "Got ya…" he purred, cuddling her softly.  _

__ _ Kiki let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around the dark-haired vampire. "I love you, Kaname!" she said happily, smiling brighter than the sun. The Pureblood pulled his head away from her and gave her a kind smile. _

__ _ "And I love you, my darling." He lifted his head as soon as he heard the Headmaster calling their names. "Well, it looks like it's time for dinner," he said, standing up and gently taking a hold of Kiki's hand. "Come on, let's go."  _

__ _ The little girl let out a whine, but didn't retreat away from the one she loved. Her tiny hand grasped his as he led her back into the home, where she was surprised to see that her food was already set on the table. She released Kaname's hand and then ran up to the various dishes that were splayed out for her. Instantly, her gaze went straight for the dessert that sat mere inches away from her main course. _

__ _ “Ice cream!” She shouted joyously, taking the nearby spoon and readying to dive right in. She was suddenly stopped by the Headmaster, who waved his finger at her in a disciplinary manner.  _

__ _ “I know how much you love your dessert, Kiki, but you must eat your steak first. I cooked it specially for you!” He faked some tears to try and get the young girl to eat a filling meal first.  _

__ _ Kiki scrunched up her nose and looked down at the steak that sat upon her plate. It was cut up so she could easily chew the pieces without worry of choking. She really didn’t want to have to eat something so dry.  _

__ _ The Headmaster let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe it would have been better to just give her dessert.” His eyes drifted over to the other corner of the house, where Tori angrily munched away on his large slab of meat.  _

__ _ Kaname sat himself down next to Kiki as she continued to stare at her food, stealing a glance at the anti-social boy. “He still wants nothing to do with her?”  _

__ _ Cross nodded his head sadly. “Not only that. He also despises being near you.”  _

__ _ The Pureblood couldn’t help but watch Tori with narrowed eyes, observing him as he finished up the remnants of his meal. The black-haired boy angrily snorted at the bowl of ice cream that sat beside his dinner plate.  _

__ _ “Don’t want any of this stupid stuff…” he grumbled lowly, casting a hard and hateful glare at Kaname. He left his dirty dishes on the ground as he turned around and entered his room, slamming the door shut behind him. _

_ Kiki jumped lightly from the loud bang, turning her head to look at the tightly shut door. “Hmph… Stupid Tori…” She grumbled. She turned her attention back to her dinner and frowned. “Kaname, I want ice cream… no steak.”  _

_ Kaname smiled kindly at the little girl. “It would make me very happy if you’d eat a proper meal first.” He played with her hair a bit and couldn’t hold back a chuckle as she grimaced. “For me, darling?” _

_ The young girl’s expression didn’t change. “But Kaname…”  _

_ The Pureblood let out an exasperated sigh and took the little fork that sat neatly on her plate. He punctured a single piece of meat. “Here. I’ll take the first bite. But you must promise you’ll eat after I do, okay?” The fork wavered over his lips as he waited for the little girl to answer him.  _

__ _ Kiki’s purple eyes sparkled as she stared at the Pureblood in front of her. “F-fine…” She crossed her arms and kept her attention locked onto him. “I’m watching you.”  _

__ _ The dark-haired vampire hesitated a moment before opening his mouth, the tips of his fangs becoming visible. Kiki didn’t notice until the very last second. Her eyes widened slightly as he pulled the fork away from his lips. She crawled closer to him and used a tiny finger to pull up his upper lip, spotting a tiny fang within his mouth. Kaname did not like the direction things were seeming to go in, but a reassuring smile soon broke those worries.  _

__ _ “I-I love vampires!” The little girl giggled, wrapping her small arms around his body. “A-and I love you, Kaname!”  _

__ _ The Pureblood couldn’t hold himself back from lovingly wrapping his arms around the young girl, his heart fluttering inside of his chest. “I’m so glad you don’t find me frightening, my darling.” he whispered, closing his eyes. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her jet-black hair. “I love you, Kiki… And nothing will ever change that.”  _

* * *

Kiki was standing alone on the snow-covered ground, just outside of the moon dormitory. She was staring up at the sky as the snow continued falling, several flakes landing on her porcelain skin. There were many things that she could have been thinking about that very moment, such as Senri’s confession, and Zero’s odd behavior towards her. But surprisingly, she wasn’t thinking about either.

She was thinking about her engagement with Takuma. 

As if on cue, the blonde-haired vampire strode up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Guess who~” he cooed, giggling like a school-girl. Kiki jumped lightly and turned her head slightly to gaze into his eyes.

“You scared the living daylights out of me!” she wailed, smiling frivolously. She turned her body so she was facing him. “What brings you out here?” 

Takuma gave her a wink. “Take a wild guess!” He rubbed his nose against hers and chuckled, resting his hands on her hips. 

The little vampire wiggled around on her feet nervously and then gulped. As she stood there, she could feel the blood within her beginning to burn. “Takuma… Can I ask you something?” 

Immediately, he grew concerned. “Of course you can. What’s up?” 

Kiki bit down on her lower lip and then looked around the area with worried eyes. Maybe she would be better off keeping her mouth shut, and not causing something dramatic. But she had to talk with him. There were so many things going on through her mind, and she just wanted to get it off of her chest.

“What do you think… about our engagement?” she asked, her head held low. As each second went by, the burning sensation only got worse and worse. 

Her question sent an arrow right through him. “What do I think?” He rested a finger on his chin and looked towards the gray sky. “Well… I would be happy if we were to get married… It’s something I’ve been dreaming about ever since we were younger.” He began running his fingers through her hair. “You were just so cute… I wanted you all to myself… I didn’t want to share you with anybody.” He giggled and then ran his fingers through his blonde hair. “It was selfish of me, I admit, but I still feel the same exact way… I really want you to be mine…” He leaned down closer to her face, taking in her beauty. “I just wish you would accept my love.” 

The little vampire stared directly into his eyes, unsure of how she should properly react to his confession. He had been holding it in for so long, and for what? She certainly didn’t feel the same way towards him. "So then… You love me?" she questioned, holding back from moving her hand towards her burning neck. She didn’t want him to know. 

Takuma nodded his head firmly. "I've always loved you. I never stopped." He placed his hands firmly on her hips as he stared down at the little vampire below him. 

She could see the adoration in his eyes; she wasn’t blind. He really did love her. It had been something eating away at him since their younger days. Why love a human though? What was the connection? It wasn’t until very recently that she was turned into a vampire. Back when they first met she was merely a human child. 

There had to be something more to the story.

A cough quickly found its way out of her system, the air seeming to choke her. She quickly brought her hand up to her neck, where the burning became unbearable fairly quickly. “D-damn it…” She cursed under her breath. 

Takuma stood there, examining her behavior. “Ah… So this must be what Kaname was talking about.” He lifted her chin to expose her neck. “Do you wish for me to help?”

It was a question that she was dreading he’d ask. She didn’t want him to get so close to her. Of all the times she could have burned, this was absolutely the worst time possible. But as much as she despised the thought, he was the only vampire around. She didn’t want to risk passing out before reaching Kaname or Senri. 

She stared at Takuma with her bicolor eyes. "Fine..." she breathed out hoarsely, tilting her head to the side slightly to expose her neck to him.

The blondie licked his fangs elatedly. "Finally…" he grumbled, giving her neck a quick lick before baring his fangs and diving right into her flesh. Kiki winced at the sensation, closing her eyes halfway as she felt her blood being drawn out of her body. Something definitely did not feel right. She could feel strange memories flooding back into her mind; into her mind from a time she didn’t remember. She could see the fuzzy silhouettes of a woman and a man. It made her stomach burn with pain. 

"What…" she mumbled, letting out a cry as the pain became even more excruciating. Her head began pounding and her mind grew fuzzy as she tried to interpret the situation. It was somewhat helpless as she felt something beginning to poke out of her head. All of this was happening as the blonde vampire hungrily chugged-down her tainted blood. Her hands instantly moved up to her head, where her eyes widened. There were now two large white horns sticking out.

As Takuma finished, he pulled away and licked his lips, only to shoot back in surprise as he spotted the horns that had appeared on the top of her head. "Wh-what on Earth?!" He stared at Kiki with disbelief. "When did you get those?!"

The little vampire took a step back away from Takuma, holding her arms across her chest as she felt a strange sensation building inside of her, almost as if she was becoming unstable. Her pupils began wavering in size, slightly narrowing but then dilating once more. "I… I-I don’t know!" she wailed, her eyes wide with terror. "Th-this has never happened to me before!" 

Takuma shifted on his feet nervously, but approached her once more, running his hands over the creamy white horns. "Strange…" He tilted his head slightly and met gaze with the little vampire. "I think I've read about this somewhere… About your breed, I mean…" 

Rage quickly took over Kiki. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" she spat suddenly. Almost immediately after, she threw her hands over her mouth. She sounded so dark. 

The blonde-haired vampire took note of her agitation and held his hands up. "There's no need to get upset… I just thought you already knew!" 

Kiki shook her head and attempted to steal a glance at her horns. "I-I don't know what's going on…" she whispered harshly, terrified beyond belief. "Takuma, I-I'm scared!" 

How badly she wanted to run into Kaname’s arms and cry. She didn’t want to feel pain any longer. She wanted to be held in his embrace and comforted until it all went away. 

"Just calm down…" Takuma cooed, soothingly wrapping his arms around her. "You'll be alright…" He ran his fingers through her hair and began humming lightly, making sure to keep his embrace gentle. "Well… If you didn't know, I think it's best that we keep this between us, just so we don't rile-up curiosity amongst the other students, okay?" He brought her gaze back to his. "I'll keep my mouth shut, as long as you do the same."

The little vampire stared helplessly into his eyes before slowly nodding her head. "A-alright…" she murmured, quickly averting her gaze from him. "Th-thank you…"

Takuma smiled at her tenderly and continued holding her, savoring that special moment with her. "You're welcome, Kiki… Just remember… I will do anything for you… Anything…"

* * *

_ I can’t do this… _

The little vampire was on her way to see her best friend after having taken a long walk all by herself. Butterflies were in her stomach; she had to confront him and tell him how she really felt, but even she didn’t really know how she felt towards the sweets-loving vampire. Or maybe she did… It was hard to tell; she had so many different feelings towards a handful of vampires.

One of those vampires was Takuma Ichijo. It had only been about an hour or two since they went their separate ways. He had confessed his love towards her, but she was unsure how to properly react. She was grateful that he had been there to help drain the poison from her system, but she secretly wished that sort of scenario would never happen again. Her hands roamed up to her head as she recalled when there were white horns there. They had disappeared eventually, but the pain still lingered within her. She ignored it and held her head high as she proudly strode up to the moon dormitory. 

Surprisingly, Senri was right on the outside, leaned up against the wall, eating a Pocky with closed eyes. Kiki took the opportunity to sneak up on him, tip-toeing quietly until she was right in front of him. She poked his belly, beginning to laugh as soon as he jumped, his eyes wide with surprise. 

“Hello there!” she greeted, a smile on her face. 

Senri growled and finished up the rest of the Pocky, licking his lips and then glaring at the little vampire with a smirk on his face. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, crossing his arms against his chest. 

Kiki let out a giggle and then held her hands behind her back, shifting on her feet shyly. “Well… I saw you standing there… You looked so peaceful, so I decided to sneak up on you!” She winked at him playfully.

“You really are strange, you know that?” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. Kiki let out a whimper, but willingly rested her head against his chest. He began running his fingers through her hair as he stared down at her with a smile. “Was there something you wanted to talk about?”

The little vampire gulped and nodded her head against him. “Y-yeah…” She lifted her gaze so she was looking up at him. “U-um… W-well… I honestly haven’t been able to stop thinking about your confession…” She turned her head away to break her trance. She could get lost in his eyes sometimes. 

Senri smiled at her tenderly. “Is that so?” he chuckled, grabbing her chin with his thumb and index finger, bringing her gaze back to him. “Don’t turn away from me… Your face is so beautiful…” 

Kiki blushed hard, opening her mouth to say something, but found nothing that needed to be said. She blinked and stared into his handsome blue eyes. “M-my face isn’t beautiful… Don’t speak such lies...” she murmured, her expression softening lightly. The dark-haired vampire stared at her in disbelief.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” he spoke, his eyes slightly wide. As the little vampire turned her head away, he let out a sigh. “God, Kiki… You have no idea how beautiful you are…” He poked her cheek with a single finger. “Stop being so down about yourself. You are beautiful. End of story.” He smiled victoriously as she stared up into his eyes. “There, see? I love seeing that face.”

The little vampire smirked at him and then lightly punched his chest. “Stop trying to butter me up.” 

Senri let out a chuckle and pulled her back into him. “Calm down. I know I tease a lot, but I can assure you this is not me teasing you.” He released her hand and lovingly coiled his arms around her waist, hugging her with the utmost care. “I love you…” he whispered into her ear. “I’m never gonna stop telling you that, you know…” 

She wanted to speak from her heart and tell him how she really felt. The truth? She didn’t know! All of his emotions had been pushed onto her so suddenly, she didn’t really have time to properly decode how she felt towards him.

As he held her close, she couldn’t help but catch a whiff of his scent. It drew her in to his neck, where she gave an eager sniff. After having her blood sucked earlier, she felt incredibly hungry. She desperately wanted to quench her thirst. Her hands clung onto his uniform as she parted her soft lips.

The dark-haired vampire could sense her hunger. He covered the spot she was smelling with his hand. “Not here. If we’re out in the open other vampires are bound to notice. The Disciplinary Committee as well.” He took a hold of her hand and gently led her into the dormitory. 

Kiki’s eyes burned red as her hunger only escalated. Thankfully there was nobody else out in the main room of the dormitory. Senri led her up the stairs and through the halls all the way to his room, where he entered with her and shut the door. The room smelt of both him and Takuma. 

The sweets-loving vampire kept his back on the door just in case somebody decided to show up. “Go on, drink up.” He lifted his chin so his pale neck was exposed to her. 

Kiki licked her fangs hungrily. She moved her face forward to his exposed neck, licking his flesh softly. Not a moment later did she latch her tiny fangs unto his flesh, feeling the warm substance ooze into her mouth. Her eyes blazed red as her thirst was quenched. She could feel Senri bringing his arms around her waist to keep her held in his warm embrace. His actions caused her to slow her guzzles, her desperate need to drink calming down. 

The dark-haired vampire let out a chuckle as her sips slowed. “Feeling better already, huh?” He ran his slender fingers through her jet-black hair. “Take as much as you need, Kiki.” 

The little vampire reluctantly pulled her fangs away from his neck, fresh blood trickling out of the small puncture wounds in his neck. She licked her lips elatedly and stared up at Senri, her bi-color eyes quickly returning to their normal hue. “I… Thanks…” she mumbled lowly, moving her gaze away from him. “Sorry for troubling you.”

“Kiki, it’s not a big deal.” Senri pulled her into a hug, his warmth trapping her like a blanket. “I’m here for you whenever you need me, okay?” 

Kiki couldn’t help but relax in his arms, resting her head against his chest as he held her firmly against him. As much as she didn’t want to succumb to his comfort, she found herself closing her eyes and smiling. “Okay…” 

With everything that had happened, she had completely forgotten about what she had originally wanted to talk about with him. It was far too late to bring the subject up.

Unbeknownst to the two, someone had heard everything from outside of the door. They stood leaned up against the wall right next to the door. The crimson-red eyes flashed with sorrow, the vampire letting out a small sigh. They quickly and reluctantly pulled themselves away from the wall, making their way down to their own room as Senri and Kiki embraced in the room.

* * *

The household in which Tori had ordered Kyon to meet him was atrocious. It was almost pitch-black, and the floor and ceiling were ragged and cracked almost everywhere. It was creepy; the perfect image for a haunted house. As Kyon trudged through the hallways, he lit the end of his cigarette and let out a puff of smoke, glancing around the area curiously. 

“Strange place to live…” he grumbled to himself as he neared the location in which Tori had directed him to. Pushing open the large double-doors to the master bedroom, Kyon entered with a bit of hesitancy. It smelt awful, almost like the scent of rotting flesh. But he didn’t complain aloud. He didn’t want to provoke the smaller male.

As he walked further into the room, he spotted Tori, nestled in a throne-like chair. His black wings were neatly outstretched, and his black horns were shining in the faint moonlight from a crack in the ceiling. Kyon let out another puff of smoke and stood in front of the vampire. 

“What did ya want?” he grumbled, crossing his arms irritably. 

Tori let out a dark chuckle, crossing his legs as he stared at the older man in front of him. “Relax, Kyon. You probably already know why I summoned you here.” 

Kyon let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. “Why don’t you do it yourself?” he asked, his bicolor eyes staring straight at the other vampire. “I mean… It’s not like you haven’t before—“

“I only asked you because she  _ expects _ me to be there!” Tori interjected, his empty eyes showing no emotion whatsoever. “I already have students at that school that are ready to kill me if they see me again.” He let out a dark laugh and pointed a single finger towards the smoking, messy-haired vampire. “So that’s why you’re going to go instead. They won’t be expecting you.” 

The older vampire glanced to the side with shameful eyes. Tori was his best friend; it had been that way since they both were changed. They were each other’s hope; the light that shined when the rest of the room was dark. Kyon cared about him deeply, almost as if he were his brother, but his obsession was spiraling out of control. He had to stop thinking about his sister like this.

“So what are ya wanting me to do?” he asked, his eyes holding a bit of resentment. Tori’s eyes flashed with amusement, his fangs shining in the moonlight.

“Try and get her to come to me. Don’t boss her around or anything. Just… try and convince her that I need her in some way. I’m sure if she knows I’m in trouble she’ll come crawling to me!” He moved one of his hands over his blind eye. 

Kyon observed his actions, another cloud of smoke billowing out of his mouth. “Seems manageable…” he grumbled, looking away from the black-haired vampire. He despised the way Tori acted while in his other form; he always acted so up-tight, especially when  _ he _ wasn’t around. 

Tori’s bi-color eyes drifted over to glare at Kyon. “You seem troubled… are you not wanting to grant me this favor?” 

The smoker let out a harsh laugh, a cloud of smoke traveling towards Tori’s face. “Of course I don’t, but I don’t really have a choice, do I?” He didn’t want to bother getting into an altercation with Tori. It would be better to follow his orders for the time being. “Besides, ya wouldn’t be able to hurt me.  _ He _ would get mad if ya attacked without his consent.”

In an instant, Tori bared his fangs indignantly and shrank back into his seat. His wings curled slightly around his body, indicating he was defensive. “Don’t you dare mention that bastard…” he grumbled, almost instantly snapping out of his domineering trance. 

Kyon couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Tori always seemed to get toyed and abused more than himself. There were times that he wished he could trade places with him, just so he could catch a break. He roughly pat Tori’s shoulder. 

“I’ll go and talk to Kiki, alright? I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to convince her to come with me, though...” He ran his fingers through his messy-black hair and stared up at the moon. “Does that sound fine to ya? At least for now?”

Tori glared at him through the corner of his eye and let out a wavering sigh. “Fine… Try your best, though.” His eyes were darting through every corner of the room. Kyon knew he was thinking about the vampire who changed him. 

“Don’t think about him right now. Focus on Kiki or somethin’.” He turned his body around and then began walking out. He hoped that Tori wouldn’t do anything stupid while he was away. He was pretty well known for doing reckless actions. “Try not to do anything stupid while I’m away.” 

The younger vampire didn’t take another glance back at him as he heard him exit. He finally responded once Kyon had disappeared.

“Right… like I haven’t already…” 


	9. This is Goodbye

It was a moment that Kiki didn’t think would happen again. It hadn’t happened in so long. In fact, the last time it had happened was when she was a young girl; a young, human girl. She was out on a walk with Kaname, her beloved. She loved spending quality time with him like this. It gave her time to think to herself, while being close to the vampire she adored the most.

At times like this, she never wanted to leave his side. 

Kiki looked down towards her feet as she trudged along the ground, observing her small footprints that were left in the snow with every step she took. Her feet were so small, but as she gazed upon the rest of her body, she couldn’t help but let out a whine. She was so self-conscious about the way she looked. She cast a nervous glance up at Kaname, beginning to twiddle her fingers.

“K-Kaname?” she murmured, her cheeks flushing slightly.

The dark-haired vampire looked down at her, a seemingly fake smile on his face. “Yes, darling?” 

The little vampire stopped in her tracks and shifted on her feet nervously. She could clearly sense the tension wafting in the air. There was something on his mind that was eating away at him as they walked together. 

“U-um…” she started, nervously playing with the fabric of the black-laced dress she was wearing. “D-do I look okay?” Her cheeks burned bright pink at how foolish she sounded. 

Kaname simply blinked, tilting his head to the side slightly as he placed his palm on her porcelain skin. “Why would you ask something so foolish?” he bellowed, a slight edge to his voice. “Don’t be so ridiculous, Kiki.” 

She had never heard the Pureblood sound so harsh, even when it involved her complaining about herself. He always had a soft tone that reassured her when her heart began to doubt itself. What had gotten into him all of a sudden? Did something happen? 

Almost instinctively, she brought both of her hands over to the vampire and rested them on either side of his face. “Is something wrong, Kaname?” she asked, worry in her eyes. “You don’t seem like… yourself…” As she stared deeply into his crimson eyes, she spotted an emotion she didn’t think she would ever find inside of him.

Jealousy. 

The Pureblood helplessly stared at the smaller vampire, his eyes glistening a mixture of sadness and betrayal. “I overheard something on the way back to my room...” he admitted, his eyes quickly darting to the side. “If I could forget it, I would… But it’s permanently scorched into my mind.” 

Kiki took a slow step back away from him, her hands falling back to her sides. She knew he was probably referring to her drinking Senri’s blood. “O-oh?” She nervously crossed her arms across her chest, looking like a vulnerable, defenseless child. “Wh-what did you hear?” She recoiled a tad as he shot her a cold glare. As if she didn’t already know… 

“You should know, darling,” he grumbled, red eyes piercing through her flesh. “It was an act between you and Senri.” 

The little vampire’s bicolor eyes quickly widened.  _ No… _ she thought in her mind as the vampire in front of her glared at her with deceived eyes. “K-Kaname, I-I…” A lump quickly formed in her throat as she choked on her words. He couldn’t have been  _ that _ upset over her drinking another vampire’s blood...

Could he?

Kaname narrowed his eyes, pupils thinning slightly, as he took a looming step forward. “I love you, Kiki, so why quench your thirst on somebody other than myself?” He placed a single hand on her frail shoulder. “You must feel closer to Senri than with me.” 

His words pierced through her like an arrow. She absolutely felt close to the sweets-loving vampire, but for the Pureblood to assume she felt  _ closer _ than she did with him hurt her deeply. She couldn’t hold back tears from flowing out of her bicolor eyes. 

“That’s not it…” she said quietly, her voice cracking.

“So you’re just leading him on?” the Pureblood asked coldly. 

“Wh-what? N-no!” Kiki’s eyes widened as she stared directly at the Pureblood. “Is it wrong of me to want to be his friend?!” She had to get the point across that she wasn’t romantically attracted to him. 

At least… she didn’t think she was.

She choked on her sobs before continuing. “Why would you even assume that?! I’m not evil, Kaname! Th-that really hurts!” 

The Pureblood’s expression suddenly changed, sadness enveloping every feature. “...ah… So you prefer his company over mine then.” 

It was as if a bullet had been shot right through Kiki’s heart. For a brief second, her eyes became empty, full of sorrow and dismay. But her tears continued flowing like a fountain. “K-Kaname… He’s here for me when you’re not… a-and I really enjoy spending time with him. I-I can’t help it that you’re always disappearing and leaving me alone now…” 

Kaname let out a sigh and then reached forward, pulling the female vampire against his chest as he enclosed her in his embrace. “I realize that I have neglected you, and I’m sorry… I’ve tried everything in my ability to get to see you for as long as possible, but it seems that my attention always gets pulled elsewhere.” His grip tightened on her and he shut his eyes. “I love you Kiki, with all my heart, but I think right now it’s best that we don’t interact with each other.” 

A chilling silence broke through the air as the words slid out of the Pureblood’s lips. The wind never seemed so loud. 

“Wh… what…?” The little vampire lifted her head and stared up at Kaname with blood-shot eyes. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Surely she was dreaming? There was no way that her childhood love was speaking such cruel things. “I… please don’t say that, Kaname… you… you can’t be serious…” Her eyes became void of any emotion. 

“I am very sorry Kiki, I truly am, but I believe this is for the better.” He lovingly placed a single kiss on the top of her head, relishing in their possible last contact together. “I’ll have Takuma set you up in a dorm right away, and you can get your items from my dorm.”

The little vampire’s head was beginning to hurt from everything going on. She couldn’t handle all of the sudden emotional stress. “Kaname… please don’t… please!” Tears resumed to flow out of her bicolor eyes. “I-I can’t lose you again! Not like this!” 

The dark-haired vampire held her tightly, attempting to calm her erratic sobs. “Hush, Kiki… There’s no need to cry…” He slowly pulled himself away from the little vampire, hands resting on her shoulders. “There won’t be a day where you’re not on my mind…”

“Then don’t leave!” She sobbed, her tiny hands clinging onto his uniform tightly. “P-Please Kaname, I’m begging y-you!”

“I’m sorry, Kiki… I have to go…” The Pureblood quickly relinquished his uniform from her hold and turned away from the little vampire, quickly striding away. Kiki was left there, standing alone as the snow began to fall from the sky once more. The tears never ceased to flow from her eyes, and she dropped to her knees sorrowfully. Her entire life just walked away. Sobbing loudly, she threw her face into her hands, feeling as if this entire situation was her fault. 

Her light had vanished, and she was left in the darkness once more.

* * *

_ Both Kiki and Kaname were in the main room of Kaien Cross’ house, their eyes shut as they both snoozed away… Or at least Kiki was asleep. She was dreaming of days to come; what other fun things she’d do with Kaname. The day she found out he was a vampire was long in the past, but it didn’t faze her in the slightest. Her relationship with the vampire didn’t change.  _

__ _ A sudden crash roused the young girl from her sleep, and she wiped her eyes with her arm. She looked up at Kaname, whom was staring at the entryway with wide eyes. “Kaname… What’s wrong?” she asked, looking to where his eyes were locked. A gasp instantly escaped from her lungs.  _

__ _ Her father was stomping towards them, rage filled within his eyes. He roughly took a hold of Kiki’s arm, pulling her towards him. “C’mon, Kiki. We’re leaving.”  _

__ _ Kiki struggled within his hold. “No! I don’t want to go! Why are we leaving?!” She held a tiny hand out towards the Pureblood, her eyes wide with distress. “Kaname! Help me!”  _

__ _ Cross quickly ran into the room, an apron around his torso. Before he could make a cheerful remark, he noticed the intensity of the situation, and he strode up to Kiki’s father. “What’s going on? Is something the matter?”  _

__ _ “Damn right there is!” he spat, malice in his eyes. “I trusted you, Kaien! How could you betray me like this?!” Kiki had broken free from his grasp and was nestled safely in Kaname’s arms, tears in the corners of her eyes. Cross eyed the two of them with empty eyes and then moved his gaze towards his friend.  _

__ _ “You’re referring to Kaname, aren’t you?” he asked, taking a step back as soon as the other man nodded ferociously. “I didn’t think it was necessary to mention, seeing as how you despise the entire race of vampires. I thought what mattered was that your daughter was happy.”  _

__ _ The father let out a dark growl, balling his hand into a fist. “Of course it mattered! But it also matters that she could have been killed any given day from that monster!” He pointed a single finger towards Kaname, hatred in his eyes. “I hope you’re proud of yourself, vampire!” He lunged forward and took a hold of Kiki’s arm once more. “Come on, Kiki! We’re not coming back here!”  _

__ _ “No!” Kiki shouted, wiggling around in his hold. “I don’t want to go!” She looked towards Kaname as tears poured out of her eyes. “Kaname! Don’t let him take me! I want to stay with you! Don’t let him take me away from you!”  _

__ _ Kaname shot to his feet, but couldn’t find himself to interfere with the family matter. “I’m sorry, darling…” he murmured, holding his head low shamefully. “I cannot do anything for you now…”  _

__ _ Cross watched them helplessly, gazing at the door to his home. Standing in the frame with the door wide open was Kiki’s younger brother Tori, a cold smirk on his face. He must have found pleasure in the fact that his sister was getting ripped away from the one she loved. _

__ _ “Kaname! Help me! Don’t let him take me!” Kiki held her hand out, but it was quickly pulled back by her father, whom now picked her up and held her over his shoulder. “No! Stop it! I hate you, daddy! Don’t take me from him! I hate you! I hate you!” She continued crying over and over, wet tears staining her father’s clothing. “KANAME! HELP ME!!”  _

__ _ The Pureblood couldn’t stand her pleas any longer. He closed his eyes shamefully and turned his gaze away from her, making sure that he couldn’t watch as she left. Kiki watched him with wide-eyes, surprised that he hadn’t tried to save her.  _

__ _ “KANAME!!!!” _

* * *

The silence was something that Kiki was used to. It had always been her friend; something she had grown close to. But she had been away from the silence for so long, she had forgotten what it was like. Now that it was there, she didn’t know what to think, let alone do. She was alone in her new dorm room, and the silence was unbearable. It felt empty and cold, like an abandoned sewer. Kiki was still saddened that Kaname had left her, and was clutching her body tightly as she sat amongst her bed. 

She really needed someone to hug at that very moment; she felt terribly lonely. She could have offered for Takuma to stay when he helped her settle in, but she didn’t want to make their situation even more awkward. Then again, she could have always used the opportunity to get to know him more. But she didn’t want to rush into things right after her heart had been broken. 

Then there was another vampire that came into her mind; Senri. He surely wouldn’t mind spending time with her, but she didn’t want to trouble him. He loved her, in fact, but… She still wasn’t sure what sort of feelings she had for him. True, she’d get flustered every now and then from things he’d say to her, but did she truly return his romantic feelings? 

Kiki jumped frightfully as a loud crash could be heard right on the outside of the large double doors to her balcony. She quickly stood up and approached them cautiously. Lifting her head, she took in the smoky-scent and took a step back. “K...Kyon…?” she murmured, tilting her head to the side curiously. 

The doors suddenly swung open, and the messy-haired vampire strode in, slamming the doors shut behind him. “Well, it’s good to see ya again, dal,” he cooed, eyeing her body curiously. “I thought I’d never get to lay eyes on that beautifully delicious-looking body of yours.” He licked his lips and then leaned up against the nearest wall. 

The little vampire strode back towards her bed, taking a seat on the edge. “Wh-what do you want?” she asked, slightly fearful. Obviously something was up if he decided to intrude the campus. 

“Ah, come on, lighten up, sweet-cheeks,” he teased, approaching her once more. “I ain’t gonna try anythin’ stupid...” He shook his head and then stood straight, his expression suddenly turning serious. “Anyway… I came here by the order of your brother…”

“Tori?” She perked up lightly, although she was still concerned. She didn’t hate her brother, but she didn’t really like him either. “What could he possibly have ordered you here for? He normally would do something himself…” She immediately grew suspicious of the smoker. “Wait… why do you take orders from him?”

The rugged vampire scratched the back of his neck and looked towards the ceiling. “Look, it’s pretty complicated to explain… But he-“ The vampire suddenly stopped mid sentence. This raised red flags to Kiki. 

She stood up from her place on the bed, attempting to stand her ground firmly. “If he wants to talk to me so badly, he should have just come here himself.” She rested her hands on her hips. “It’s obviously not important if he had to send a  _ messenger _ .” 

Kyon was clearly keeping something from her, although she wasn’t sure if it was something of serious stature. He spoke up before she could speak anymore.

“To tell ya the truth, I didn’t really wanna come, especially since he had ordered me to. If I’m bein’ honest, he wanted me to come here and try to get ya to come to  _ him _ .” He ran his fingers through his ruffled black hair. “Don’t see why it makes a difference. I agree with ya full heartedly, he coulda just come here himself.” 

She was grateful that he agreed with her. At least he was a level-headed vampire. “Unless it was some sort of emergency, I refuse to go meet him anywhere that’s  _ not  _ school grounds.” 

The smoker held his hands out dismissively. “Alright, alright, I hear ya. But if I go back now he’ll probably throw a temper tantrum. Mind if I just hang here for a minute or two?” 

Kiki was a bit reluctant to allow him to stay, especially since she didn’t really know much about him. Maybe she could use the time to ask more about her breed? It was an unfamiliar concept to her, and she wanted to know why she had suddenly transformed the other day. 

“As long as you’re okay with me asking you some questions.” She looked him straight in the bicolor eyes. 

Kyon let out a chuckle and nodded his head. “Alright. Hit me with yer best shot.” 

Kiki glanced to the side and rested a single finger on her chin. She had to learn the hard way about her other form the previous night. Hopefully she could obtain some closure on her breed. 

“So… I only recently experienced my first transformation. I had horns grow from my head and I felt this weird fuzzy feeling in my mind… What exactly was happening?”

The rugged vampire was nodding his head as she spoke. “That wasn’t a full transformation. Do you know what the trigger was?” 

“T… trigger?” Kiki tilted her head and stared at the vampire quizzically. “I didn’t know there was a certain trigger. A-and that wasn’t a full transformation?” 

“No. Our breed has horns  _ and _ wings. Both eyes turn blood red and our pupils disappear.” The smoker walked over to the nearby desk and examined the contents on top. “Each one of us has a different trigger, and some are able to fully control their transformations. More often than not there’s always a few times where a transformation will occur unwillingly.” 

The words that spilled from Kyon’s mouth confused Kiki to the max. There was so much she was learning in such a short amount of time. Why couldn’t Tori have explained this before? The idea of transforming and triggers rattled her down to her core. 

“U-um… so… What exactly triggered a partial transformation then?” She asked him sheepishly, backing up towards her bed. She was starting to feel an uneasy aurora in the air. 

Kyon stared back at her with narrowed eyes, noticing the fear present in her irises. “I wouldn’t be able to answer that for ya. Ya have to figure that out on yer own.” He slowly began approaching the bed. “What’s wrong? Am I frightening ya?” 

The little vampire turned her gaze away and fiddled with a strand of hair. “N-no… I just… There’s something…” She didn’t want to say she could sense tension in the air. Who knows how he would have reacted! 

The smoker grimaced and growled lowly. “Look, I get it, I’m intimidatin’ to ya. I can’t help that, dal.” His fangs bared as he strode closer to the little vampire. “Kinda hurts that ya think I’m dangerous.” 

The tension in the air grew stronger as Kyon loomed closer to Kiki. Something was definitely not right. Maybe he was possibly triggering a transformation. 

“O-okay, I-I’m sorry, j-just calm down please!” Her bicolor eyes widened as she kept her gaze locked onto the approaching vampire. She noticed his pupils narrowing and dialating at a rather fast pace. He must have been trying to stop himself from transforming. 

But it seemed like that was imminent.

Kyon stopped himself from moving any closer and held a hand to his head. “Shit… I can’t stop it, dal. It’s gonna happen. I don’t want to hurt ya!” His voice cracked, a seemingly demonic voice mingling in with his rugged tone. 

The little vampire scoot back on her bed until her back was pressed against the wall. There was no way she would be able to get away to a safe place; he’d probably chase after her! Then again, she didn’t know how he’d react when fully transformed. 

Anything could happen.

The rugged vampire clutched his head with both of his hands. Something was definitely not right. This was more than likely a forced transformation. Kiki could tell he was doing his best to prevent it, but nothing he did seemed to work.

His blue eye suddenly shimmered red as he stared at Kiki, his pupils soon disappearing. “G-get out of here, dal…” He managed to snarl out before pitch black horns and wings emerged from his body. His eyes pierced right through the little vampire, an obvious hunger pulsing within his red-tinted irises. The smoker licked his lips as he approached her bed, wings stretched out near full capability. 

His actions were beyond his control now. The little vampire found herself frozen to the bed, unable to move after seeing a full transformation. Now afraid for her life, Kiki tried to speak up and say something, but no words would come out of her mouth. She was utterly speechless. 

Her fate seemed bleak as Kyon loomed in front of her, salivating from his mouth as he eyed the beautiful vampire below him. It was strange how one moment he was normal, and the next he was ready to kill. She desperately hoped he wasn’t ready to kill.

As all hope seemed lost for the little vampire, the door suddenly burst open, and to Kiki’s relief, Senri dashed in. He glared at Kyon with wide-eyes, putting himself between him and the bed to keep Kiki out of harm’s way. 

“I thought I smelt something strange coming from Kiki’s dorm!” He spat angrily, his fangs baring to show he was protective of the person behind him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” he spat, glaring at Kyon with furious eyes. But Kyon grabbed a hold of the collar of his uniform, lifting him several inches in the air. 

“Get out of my way!” he growled, showing his glinting fangs to the student. But Senri seemed barely phased. He brought his hand to his mouth, using the tip of his fang to make a small incision in his finger. In seconds, a single strand of blood began swirling around him, and he used it to his advantage, slicing at Kyon’s neck. The older vampire let out a shriek and reeled back, freeing his grip from the night class student. 

Senri stood protectively in front of Kiki’s bed, his blood encircling around his entire body. “I think it’s best that you leave,” he growled, eyes filled with rage. 

The rugged vampire scowled and held a hand to his neck, checking the blood that trickled out of his fresh wound. “Heh…” He took a step back and growled. “Consider yerself lucky. This space is too cramped for my power.” His wings partially folded around his body as he continued backing up towards the balcony. His red eyes shot towards Kiki, a wide smirk appearing on his face. “Be grateful that this piece of shit was here to protect ya.” Without another word, the vampire kicked open the balcony doors and flew away into the night. 

The sweets-loving vampire relinquished his power, his blood dissipating within the air. He immediately turned his attention back to the little vampire who cowered on the bed. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

Kiki snapped out of her frozen state and quickly shook her head. “N-no… I’m okay.” She grabbed her knees and curled up into a ball. “I-I… I wasn’t expecting him to transform… H-he couldn’t stop it…” 

Senri crawled up on the bed and sat himself beside Kiki, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. “It’s okay. I’m here now.”

The little vampire leaned into his embrace, accepting the hug graciously. “Th-thank you… I… I-I wanted to call for help… But I was so scared…” She laughed nervously. “I honestly didn’t think I-I’d be scared of someone who’s the same breed as me…” 

“What matters now is that you’re safe and out of harm's way.” He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled tenderly. “I’m here, Kiki. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Kiki couldn’t hold herself back from smiling as the sweets-loving vampire held her passionately. She knew he meant every word that slipped out of his mouth. He cared about her too much to leave her. Although she still felt upset about Kaname leaving her, she found solace in being with Senri. He was, in fact, her best friend. 

Her hands clutched at his uniform tightly. She didn’t want to let him go. “Th… thank you for being here for me, Senri.”

“Kiki, it’s not a problem. Don’t stress about it.” 

“Senri, I mean it.” She hid her face in his chest. “I’m alone now… so I really appreciate you being here for me. Makes me feel like I’m wanted.” 

The dark-haired vampire allowed her to speak as they embraced. “... I’ll be here for you, no matter what happens.” 

Kiki found herself closing her eyes partially as his warmth passed into her. There was nothing more she could have asked for at that very moment. Just having someone there to hold her and care for her was all she needed. She was happy to have a friend like Senri. But lingering thoughts plagued her mind as she sat on the bed with him.

Did she feel anything more for the sweets-loving vampire?


End file.
